College
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Ishida was finally rid of Kurosaki. Or so he thought. What happens when Ishida's nightmare comes true? Ichigo and him getting into the same college and roommates? And what happens when the soul reaper decides to have some fun with him? Yaoi;Languag
1. Let the games begin

**Muahaha, another IchiIshi Fanfic. I love this pairing way too much. I got this idea while reading a Fanfic, and thinking of OHSHC at the same time. ~Teehee.**

**Summary:  
**_Ishida had finally gotten rid of Ichigo. Or so he thought. What happens when Ichigo gets into the same elite college as Ishida and becomes his roommate? Hadn't Ishida gone to college to get away from him? What happens when they become close, maybe too close. Is funny in the beginning and turns into something more. Or no?_

Ishida POV

Ah college. Finally I am out of Karakura town and rid of soul reapers- especially that moron Ichigo Kurosaki. He may have been 9th smartest in the school, but it was hard for even me to get in here, so I shouldn't have to worry about him popping up. Ishida smiled to himself.

So it's my first day and I shall make a good impression. With hopefully no soul reapers around, I should be fine.

"Let's see, I'm in room 3-A on the 16th floor, and I have one roommate. Darn, the rain last night smudged the writing so I can't read his name! Oh, well." Ishida sighed as he read the paper on the wall.

Walking down the hall. "3-A….3-A, ah there it is!" Ishida reached into his coat pocket and fished out the key, putting it in the hole and entered the small suite. Looking around he noticed 3 bags sitting on one of the beds, and items set up in the room.

"My roommate, must have arrived before me. I wonder if he's still here." Walking to the other room, Ishida went to inspect his new home for a year or so.

Walking out of the bathroom Ichigo sighed. "Huh, that's odd?" Ichigo noticed a pair of shoes beside the door. 'Hmm, my roommate must be here already.' The orange haired soul reaper heard moving around in the other room. 'Better not disturb him, I'll meet him later.' Grabbing his coat Ichigo walked out the door. Ishida could hear the click of the door, and was startled. Rushing out of his room he spotted no one.

"Either that was my imagination, or I just missed him and he was in the bathroom….. Oh well." Ishida shrugged, then returned un-packing and set some of his home-made pillows on the couch. Smiling to himself he left the dorm to run some errands. Leaving a note for his roommate.

Ichigo arrived soon after the Quincy had left, noticing the little changes of the apartment and the note on top of some cookies. Grabbing both the note and one cookie he settled into the couch to read.

Roommate;

I am terribly sorry I do not know who you are.

When I arrived at the sign up sheets, sadly you're name was smudged.

But I still hope we become great friends. Enjoy the cookies.  
~ Uryuu Ishida 

Ichigo's moth gaped the cookie dropping to the floor. So the Quincy was his roommate. Wow! He knew he had been lucky in getting into this elite school, a whiles away from home, but he didn't expect to arrive in the same as the Quincy. But he didn't mind, in fact he smiled and chuckled. The Quincy wouldn't like this. He could see his face now, red and scowling, bow and arrow launched at his head….. His day-dream was soon interrupted as the sound of the door knob turning. Ichigo then sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door quickly. He didn't know why he was worrying but for some reason he thought he should avoid the Quincy for now.

An evil smirk appeared across Ichigo's face. He had an idea, a brilliant idea. He had to be hanging around with Keigo a little too much before he left, because he was starting to think like him. He was going to have some fun with the Quincy. Going over the plan in his head he smiled. He was not going to let the Quincy see him….. Not for a while. What he was going to do, is leave subtle hints around the little suite, stuff sounding like himself. Ishida would slowly realize it was him, but in the meantime, he was going to avoid him, and boy he couldn't wait until he saw the look on his face when he noticed it was him.

When he heard the click of another door open and close he slowly inched his way out of the bathroom. He looked around and then peeked inside the Quincy's room. Blushing as he saw the Quincy changing. Silently making his way to the living room he picked up a piece of paper and started to write. Putting down his finished note he laughed silently to himself and placed it on top of the white pillow, with a blue cross on it.

"Must be one of Ishida's homemade….." He stopped as he heard footsteps approach. Quickly he got to his feet and left the apartment and the door slammed shut.

"Huh?..." Ishida looked around and noticed a note on the pillow. He picked it up and began to read;

It's too bad my name wasn't on the list.  
Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to yours.  
But I do hope we become friends. In fact, I think we know each other  
Quincy.  
Have fun figuring out who I am.  
-You're roommate.

'So he wants to play with me huh.' Wait, did he say he knew me? This can't be good, I moved away so I wouldn't have to see those soul reapers again, not so I could leave and meet up with them in college. But who was he….. Well it can't be Ichigo, he's not smart enough. Chad…..no he would just tell him. Keigo, Ha! Why would he even think of him? Mizuiro, possibly, after all he had gotten a lot smarter by the end of high school. All that was left were soul reapers, and I doubt that Renji moved to the human world, and Hitsugaya would probably get mistaken for a twelve year old. Now that he had to laugh at.

So I'm going with my instinct, I think it's Mizuiro. Now since he wants to play games I guess I'll just have to leave him a note. I can't just write that I think it's him, that would be no fun, now would it? And if he wanted to play games, then the Quincy would play games. Besides, it's not like he could hide from him forever. I mean, he has to sleep here sometime doesn't he?

Meanwhile.

'Ha, I wish I stayed there so I could see the look on his face when he read the word Quincy. He's probably all worried at who it might be. And I bet, at how stubborn and snooty that Quincy is, he eliminated me first seeing as I'm not smart enough to be in his standards.'

Ichigo had to admit he wasn't the smartest of the bunch. Hell, he had been only ranked number nine at the end of high school. Yea sure, it was a big step up from his previously ranked twenty-three, but the Quincy had stayed number one each year. He knew the Quincy would probably try and get into an elite school himself, but he never thought the raven-haired man would move out of town. He only had to get away from his retard of a father. Ichigo had studied for five weeks straight before taking the exam for the school. He had been lucky enough to get in on a scholarship due to how intelligent he had become.

But Ichigo hadn't thought things through. How was he going to continue this game with the Quincy if he had to go to the dorm to sleep. Hell the Quincy wasn't dumb, he was far from it. Knowing him he would probably spy on Ichigo in his sleep, and once he found out it was him he'd kill him. "I should have really thought of a plan_ thoroughly_ before deciding." Well it's too late now. All he had to do was hope the Quincy wouldn't cheat at this game, so he would have to make some rules….

Ishida-later that day.

Ishida sighed flopping on the black couch. He had just gotten back from exploring the school grounds. He had to say he was quite impressed at how big it was. It was nothing like the brochure. Sighing Ishida looked around and noticed a note book sitting on the small glass table. Picking it up he flipped it open to read. It was a rule book;

Alright roomy, here's how this works. I realized this game won't last very long if you spy on me sleeping, so there would really be no point to this. Ishida scoffed. So, I made up a small rule book, and we should have fun playing these games, don't you agree? So here's how this works; If you want to get in touch with me, simply write notes and leave them somewhere easy for me to find. Example: The couch. I will reply once I find the note, and from there on that is how we will communicate. Now there's only one problem….. Retrieving the notes. If I walk in and you're sitting there beside the note, the game is over right? That's not fun at all. So I'm making a time chart. Between 1 in the morning to 12 you write a note and hide in your room or leave, so that when I walk in at exactly 12:25—unless I have an exam—you will not be there or able to see who I am. I will simply write back, and if you are still there I will get my things and leave.

Simple, right? Now this is when night comes in. I never have any classes after six pm, so I will arrive sometime after, when I know for sure I will leave a note with the specific times. However if these times don't work for you, simply write in this note book what time each day of the week works for you, and I'll see if I can make some changes. Now won't this be fun? Get back to me with your answer.

P.S: You're not chicken, are you?

Ishida smiled to himself. This sounded rather interesting. Whoever this was surely knew him, had him down pat. The person knew Ishida's plans and was smart to act fast. But would he play? Ishida wrote a note and left it on top of the notebook, with some minor changes. Smiled to himself, turned out the lights and left for class.

Ichigo arrived sometime later and opened the note:

Let the games begin.


	2. Kon is added to the game

**Chapter two~~ **

**Hurray for Kon! ****  
Yea, this chapter sucks, but be nice. I had to put it in as a set up for the next chapter so :P. And I don't want to be one of those people who don't write another chapter until two months later. It ticks me off and I don't want to tick people off.**

**A/N: You see I got a request for my last fic to have Kon in it. But sadly it ended, so for that person (you know who you are) I added some nice Kon ;) Enjoy~**

"IIICHIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dad!"

_Bam_

Ichigo ducked in his bed and his dad hit the wall.

"What are you doing here!"

"I came to see how my sons first day of college is doing. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes! You could have woke up my roommate!" Ichigo ran out of his room and peered into Ishida's. But he was gone.

"Dad, don't tell me Uryuu saw you, did he!"

"No, why is that your roommate? Because there was no one here when we got in."

"Yea he, wait! _We_. What do you mean we?"

"Well me and your sisters, who else?"

"Wha—"

"Ichigo, breakfast is ready!"

Running down the small hallway Ichigo ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ichigo."

"Yuzu! Why are you here?"

"Well, dad dragged us along."

"Karin!"

"So, how's your first day going?" Yuzu smiled as she passed Ichigo a plate of breakfast.

"Uh…fine."

"So, Uryuu's your roommate huh?"

"R-R-Rukia!"

"Hello Ichigo, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Never mind that, how's college?"

"Well, see you guys later. It seems you guys have some catching up to do. Come on Yuzu, dad."

"Bye Ichigo! Have fun."

"Wait, I haven't said bye to Rukia yet—" Grabbing her father by the ear Karin dragged him out of the dorm along with her sister.

"Well, that was weird."

"No kidding. So this is college huh?" The raven haired soul reaper said as she plopped down on the couch.

"And what's this? I found a note book with some strange rules in it."

"Oh that! Heh heh. It's a game book."

The small girl raised an eyebrow, and looked at Ichigo questionably.

"Well you see, Uryuu's my roommate and he doesn't know I'm his."

She still stared.

"My name was smudged on the list so he didn't know I was his roommate. So I decided to have some fun with him."

"I see…"

"Yea, I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out it's me."

"Knowing him, he probably already has, and is plotting your death as we speak."

"Yea, whatever. So what are you really doing here?"

"Actually I got some time off, and there have been more hollows appearing recently. So, Renji and I have been here for about a week, fighting hollows while you're at school."

"Renji's here too?"

"That's right. I left him so I could see how you're doing."

"Oh…"

"Well, you want to show me around?"

"Yea, sure…Just let me get dressed."

Later in their dorm.

Ishida sat in his room, writing down another note for his roommate, as he sipped at his soda. He left this morning early because he had an exam, and didn't come back until late. His roommate was not back yet so he decided he would write a note anyway hoping he would get it when he got in. Just as he stood he heard some grunts and movement coming from his roommate's door.

"Is he back already?" Ishida wanted to look. He really wanted to. But he promised he would never open the man's door. He sighed. 'He could talk to the man right? It's not like he'll know exactly who it is just by the voice.' Then something fell to the ground on the other side of the door with a large thump.

'Hey, you alright?" He asked but there was no answer. In the living room Ishida heard the door unlock, so he left the note and ran into his room. It wasn't his time to be out, and the man was right on schedule.

As Ichigo walked to his room he heard Ishida talking.

"If your back, you might want to be careful. I heard something moving in your room."

Ichigo picked up the note in front of his door and slowly walked into his room. His bag was on the floor and moving around.

"What the?"

"Ichigo! Is that you?"

"Ah! My bag just talked!"

"No you moron! Get me out of here!"

Moving over he sat his note on the bed and bent down to pick up the light bag. He unzipped it slowly to see brown jumping out and onto the bed.

"Kon?"

"ICHIGO, YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN IN THER—"

"Shh!" Ichigo slapped his hand over Kon's mouth and looked at him until the lion stopped talking.

"Kon, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you moved out, and so did my precious Rukia. You left me alone, so I snuck into this bag your sister brought over!"

"You moron! Ishida could have caught you!"

"Ishida? You mean the Quincy?"

"Yes."

"Huh? Why should I be worried about that?" Ichigo silently sat there and told the stuffed lion all about the little game he and the raven-haired man were playing. Kon just nodded in understandment and listened to all Ichigo had to stay. Until a hollow was sensed not too far away and Ichigo left Kon in his body and told him to stay put and read over the rule book.

Kon smiled evilly to himself. Of all the times he wanted to get back at Ichigo, oh how he could now. Kon walked out of the room (silently) and stood in front of the Quincy's door. 'How should I do this?' Kon thought to himself and then thought of an idea. He walked out of the dorm room, to turn around and nock on the door.

In his room Ishida got to his feet. As he walked in the small hallway he noticed his roommates' door was opened and realized he must have left. Although he really wish he hadn't, he wanted to know what the noise in his room was.

Sighing, Ishida opened the door and gasped. There in front of him stood Ichigo Kurosaki, and not only that. Ichigo jumped on him and kissed him.

**Me: As I said, this is just a set-up for the next chapter, and I really didn't want to 'leave you hanging' So I wrote this. I know it sucks but bear with me. Now that Kon is in it, it's gonna get interesting.**


	3. Ichigo, Hollow, and Payback

**Chapter Three~ Yays! I can't believe I have a third chapter. What should I make them do this time? *Shifty eyes* Uryuu may be a little….OOC, Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything, just the story line. But I do wish I owned Uryuu and Ichigo….and maybe Ichimaru….that would be interesting.**

**And I want to thank Outcast-Loser, for the awesome comment, Love ya!**

Ishida sat up from where he was on the floor. Ok, so what just happened? Kurosaki came over, nocked on his door and…..kissed him! No, more like pounced on him. The Quincy was confused, he wanted to ask what the shinigami was doing here, but also what just happened, but which to ask first?

"Wha?" Well, he guessed he could just settle for that.

"I've missed you, Uryuu." Then the orange-haired soul reaper leaned down and kissed him again. Boy if he wasn't confused before, he sure was now.

"How did you get here Kurosaki?" The Quincy said panting, still very confused.

"You're too cute." Ichigo moved his hand and groped the Quincy, hard. The Quincy gasped, what was going on? Is Kurosaki possessed? What if it was his hollow?

"Kurosaki…?" Ishida looked up to the open door to see the substitute shinigami standing in the doorway, eyes wide looking at him, and who ever this….Kurosaki imposter was.

"What the hell are you doing in my body!" Ichigo yelled picking up Kon and throwing him to the wall.

"This is payback for every time you've left me with your sisters so hah!" Ichigo smacked the back of his body, and the small green modsoul, which was Kon popped out and rolled to the floor in front of Ishida.

"Huh…Kon?"

"Yea, sorry…." Ichigo said as he stepped into his body. "I..ugh….Came to visit you, and a hollow appeared, so I put Kon in my body, stupid perverted lion!"

"Oh." Ishida now relived smiled. "I was gonna say…" Uryuu then blushed realizing what the soul reaper had just caught him doing, and with his body. "I Ugh, I'm.."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo reached his hand down, and Uryuu grabbed the offering hand, as he he was pulled to his feet.

"So….How exactly did you know I was here?"

'Shit." Ichigo thought. He had to think up something and fast. "Um…Urahara!"

"Urahara? Does that man know everything?"

"I guess… and when I was walking in the hall, someone told me to give you this." This was perfect, Ichigo thought to himself. He could give the Quincy his note, and say it was from someone else. This would hopefully make the Quincy less suspicious.

"Oh?" Ishida grabbed the note in hand, and read it. It was from his roommate! Does that mean he really just missed him. But wait! That also means Kurosaki is not his roommate. Ishida smiled at the thought.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm..?"

"Your smiling, good news?"

"Yes, very." He had lied, he hadn't even read the letter yet. And Ichigo knew that as well, knowing of coarse everything that was written on the small note.

Just as Ichigo was about to say something, another hollow was sensed. He bent down and picked up the soul candy and popped it in his mouth. And he and Ishida ran out the door.

When they arrived at a small alleyway there was no hollow in sight. Ichigo say the faint droplets of blood and wondered if Rukia or Renji had gotten there first, but he couldn't feel their spiritual pressure anywhere.

"That's odd." Said Ishida.

"What is?"

"There should be a hollow here. I can still feel—" Ishida went wide-eyed and was slammed against the trash bin. The hollow masked itself once again and turned invisible.

"Uryuu!"

"Kurosaki..ugh…Behind you!"

Ichigo spun around as fast as he could and slashed the invisible creacher, somewhere along its arm, as it turned invisible once again. Ichigo crouched beside Ishida and sat the man in a sitting position, and resumed looking for any sort of movement.

"To your left!" The Quincy yelled, and Ichigo slashed once again, and it turned invisible.

"Fuck! I hate this stupid thing…" Ichigo froze and spun as a sharp cry of pain left the Quincy. The hollow had picked him up in his hands and was squeezing the pore boy to death.

"That's it! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped high in the air, his sword hitting the hollow in the jaw sending it backward as Uryuu was released from its grasp. Ichigo jumped and caught the Quincy in his left hand and held him tight as he watched the hollow disintegrate.

"Ishida! You ok?"

"Ugh! Kurosaki….hurts!" The raven haired boy had two large scratches across his face and left side. And was heavily bruised around his stomach, as Ichigo could see, the Quincy's shirt rising up.

"Crap!" Ichigo had never flash-stepped so hard in his life. He finally reached the dorm, and not caring, was about to smash the door open, as Kon beat him to it, opened the door. Ichigo ran in and placed the Quincy on the couch, and went back into his body, the little green ball on the floor.

"Ishida, where's the towels." The Quincy's shaking hand moved and pointed to a small cabinet and Ichigo got a handful and went to the bathroom to get some water. He returned several minutes later with some new clothes, towels, water, a bucket, and bandages. He knew the Quincy would be awfully suspicious to how he knew where everything was, but he was too preoccupied on helping the Quincy.

Ichigo reached over and took off the Quincy's shirt and immediately began to wipe of the blood. He bandaged over the bruises and scrapes, and went to the Quincy's face. He whipped off the three scratches and herd the boy wince as he dis-infected them. He moved to take off the Quincy's pants and was stopped by two pale hands, looking up to meet two blue eyes staring down at him.

"I have to, you have scratches, and you might need stitches." The Quincy just stared at him for what seemed like forever, until he moved his hands away slowly so the shinigami could proceed.

After he was done he pulled out the shirt from the folded pile of clothes and handed it to the Quincy, who took it and slowly and painfully slid it over his scared chest. And Ichigo pulled a blanket from over the couch and slid it over the Quincy's legs and snorted when he saw the same Quincy-cross pattern that was on the pillows, and the boy's shirt.

"You gonna be ok?"

The Quincy only nodded. Ichigo got up to leave, but noticed, how was he going to get back in, with the Quincy sleeping on the couch, he would certainly find out he was the roommate, and it was not like he could just stay at his dads, the Quincy would be wondering why, tonight of all nights he didn't come back or even leave a note. To lost in his thought to notice the Quincy stand, and falling over.

Ichigo quickly turned and caught the Quincy mid-fall.

"Hey, you should rest."

"I want to lay in my room."

"Fine I'll take you there." Just as the Quincy was about to protest he was caught in a warm embrace as the soul reaper wrapped his arms around him to carry him bridal style to his room.

"Which one is your room?"

"The one on the right." Ichigo should have realized that, with all the Quincy material around he was not shocked to find the door handle soft with a Quincy covering, and laughed quietly to himself. Sitting the Quincy on the bed he turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand.

"Kurosaki, could you set this on the table in the main room for me?" Ishida asked as he handed the strawberry a note.

"Sure. What, are you guys like pen pals or something?"

The Quincy smiled. "Something like that."

"Oh?"

The Quincy told him all about the game, and even who he thought it was.

"Mizuiro? Honestly!"

"Mmhmm. The only other people it could possibly be are the soul reapers, but they live in the soul society, and there's you, but, I don't think your smart enough." The Quincy said, with a smug look on his face.

"Hey! I just saved your ass and now your calling me dumb!" Ichigo scowled, oh so badly he wanted to whipe of the smug grin on his face and tell him he was his roommate, but no. He had better ideas to make him pay…. Yes, lot's of ideas.

"I didn't ask you to save me. You did it of your own free will."

"Yea, but that's what friends are suppose to do."

"I don't recall ever letting you be my friend." The Quincy winced a sharp pain on the left side of his body, and a single tear escaped his eye.

"Whatever. You should rest, I'm gonna leave." Ichigo bent over and threw the blanket over the now sleeping Quincy, and left the room. He smiled evilly to himself. Oh what an idea he had to get the Quincy back.

All he needed now was Kon's help, and some victims.

**Me: Oooh! What is Ichigo gonna do! Teehee~ Something really perverted? I don't know—Maybe. But you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Muahaha!**


	4. Victim 1 Renji Abarai

**OMG! Chapter three got DELETED! Don't worry, I Re-Posted it!**

**Wahoo! A fourth chaptaa~, Sorry about when it takes so long, it's because I was watching one piece and…. Boy Zoro, Luffy and Sanji can sing! So that's why sometimes it takes so long to post another chapter. But do not fear! Here is another! (And if you feel it's dragging out too much, I'll put in juicy scenes with other characters to satisfy you) Also, I want the fic to be as long as possible, and even after that, a sequel.  
Some hinted maybe Renji/Ishida**

**Anyways! Chaptaa~ Four! YOSHI!**

After a while Ichigo decided to lay down in his room, the note Ishida had wrote gave him some thinking over. And not only that, he had to think of a plan. No one, not even Ichigo's family was an exception—no one, and he meant no one called him stupid and got away with it. Except maybe girls….but that's different. He had to talk to Kon, to get him on his side, would make this game a hell lot more interesting.

Bending over his bed Ichigo picked up the small stuffed lion, and the small green modsoul and popped it in it's mouth.

"It's about time Ichigo!"

"What the hell were you thinking? Kissing Uryuu in my body like that! It's sick!"

"Well, it's the price you had to pay." The small toy folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, not looking at the soul reaper.

"That's no excuse you—wait, never mind, it's ok."

"Huh? No punishment? Being turned into a girl, thrown out the window, set on fire?"

"No, I want your help with something."

"With what?"

Ichigo smiled. "Well, I want to get back at the Quincy. You know that rule book to the game I made you read?"

"Mmmhmm." The lion nodded.

"I want you to join me in it."

"What?"

"I was thinking about it, and I thought, with your sick-twisted mind, we could come up with some good stuff. And you would get to be in an actual body most of the times."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll rip you in half, put you in a dress, light you on fire and send you out the window."

"You got a deal."

Later that day: Victim 1: Renji Abarai;

"Now you two stay and fight hollows, I have to go back to the soul society." The raven haired girl said, as she walked away.

"Great, I'm stuck with you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I can handle hollows on my own is all. And I don't need any help, let alone from you _substitute _soul reaper." Renji smirked.

"Grrr.." This was perfect, Ichigo thought. Renji getting on his nerves might actually make him do it. He eyed the small green marble in his hand and looked at Renji and then back to it. 'Once a hollow comes….this will be perfect.' Ichigo grinned to himself, he still had to get back at the Quincy, and he wasn't too fond of the pineapple head either. Ichigo looked at Renji's mod soul, almost falling out of his coat pocket, and grabbed it quickly so the other wouldn't know it.

And it was like luck was on Ichigo's side. Just in time a hollow was sensed and Renji reached in his pocket. "Crap!"

"What?"

"My mod soul, it's gone! I must've dropped it!"

"Well here, use Kon, I still have this." Ichigo handed the small ball to the man and hit his substitute soul badge on his chest and headed for the hollow. 'Kon you'll know what to do…'

Sighing, Renji shrugged and logged the small item into his mouth and headed off as well.

Kon looked around, then he felt at his hair…He wasn't in Ichigo's body, but Renji's. "Hmmm…. Maybe I should use him?' With that Kon skipped off, to find Uryuu.

Meanwhile

Uryuu was walking along the hallway in the school. His roommate said he would be busy almost the whole day, and for some reason he was disappointed. He liked the note he would wake up to each day and he loved reading everything, and he thought maybe he would become this man's friend since he could guarantee it was not Kurosaki. He was also thinking about yesterday, how the hollow attacked him. His neck and well, basically his whole left side ached when he moved, it ended up getting worse so the teachers sent him off until it would get better.

Also he thought about the look on Ichigo's face when he called him stupid, and he had to grin at that. As he turned to walk down the stairs he heard faintly the sound of someone he knew shouting his name, and it gradually got louder.

"Abarai..?"

"Uryuu! Hey, URYUU!"

"Abarai….what the!" As he turned around he noticed a man, he thought was Renji Abarai, but no—it couldn't be….Could it? The man's hair was down and he was wearing, *ahem* only a very very small…skirt?

"Renji, What are you doi—" He was then caught off by rough lips on his.

"whada ya say we get out of here baby?"

"Renji!" He could feel the heat spread to his cheeks, some people –mainly girls- stopped in the hallway to watch the show. And some men were looking rather disgusted.

"Come on!" Renji then grabbed Uryuu by the wrist and dragged him out of the school. When the reached outside (and far enough away from his now home) Uryuu pulled his arm away from the soul reaper.

"WHAT THE HELL ABARAI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Renji smirked. "You mean you don't want this?" Renji slid his hand down the smaller boys' body and groped him, and Ishida caught his breath in a small gasp.

"wha-wh-what do you think you're doing?" Ishida moaned as Renji began to rub him through his slacks. What was he doing? Push him away! Do something! He wasn't gay, and even if he was he certainly wouldn't date or do anything with a soul reaper! He was a Quincy and he had his pride.

"Looks like somebody's happy." The man smirked, and Ishida blushed. He was hard! He then ran away as fast as he could from the man.

(Later)

Renji walked back to where he left Kon in his body to find it on the ground and in a skirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo ran up to him and started laughing.

"hahahahahaha! K-k-kon's not in there any more, that's your mod soul by your body!" Renji looked down and frowned, it was. Ichigo's was back in the stuffed animal and was walking towards them. He looked over at Ichigo and winked, the boy chuckled and smiled back. Maybe bringing Kon in on the game wasn't such a bad idea….

Rukia running up behind Kon, stopped and stared. "R-R-Renji!"

The boy went wide eyed, grabbed his body and flash stepped before you could reply. Ichigo liked this plan, he liked it a lot. And after said shinigami got in bed in his dorm he heard the faint yelling of a certain Quincy and Soul reaper.

'You kissed me!'

'It wasn't me!'

'Like hell it wasn't!'

Ichigo smiled to himself and decided to turn in, and go to bed.

(In the main room)

"Whatever Abarai, it was the mod soul. Fine."

"Thank you." The red head then walked out the door and looked over his shoulder.

"Not saying I wouldn't have liked to…" He winked, the Quincy slammed the door in his face, sliding against it going beet red. What was happening to him? His life was now so confusing!

Uryuu plopped on the couch and sat with his roommates note.

'Heard you were having a bad day, cheer up!  
Soul reapers are morons aren't they ignore them.  
If you ever need to talk I'm here.  
P.S: You kissed a man!'

Ishida smiled and chuckled, how the man knew about this was beyond him, but hey he couldn't complain. It was seeming recently like the notes from him were beginning to be the best part of his day….

**Me: This sucked, I know. But the ending is really important for the next chapter. I have ideas which with that will bring Ichi and Ishi together. And poor Uryuu eh? Hehehee~ But how I love to torture them. **** R&R Please!**


	5. Ishida's birthday Who is the roommate?

**Chaptaa five!~ **

Ichigo sat in class looking at the clock. He couldn't wait for the bell to ring. Usually he loved class, and looked forward to it but today he had something he had to do. It was Uryuu's birthday. The man hadn't told him, but he did tell Rukia back when they were in high school. The girl told him, and yelled at him, so how could he forget. Not only that, he had a wicked idea. He would plan a party for the Quincy and invite a lot of their old friends, and he knew exactly how to torment the man.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could when the bell rang, he had some planning to do.

Uryuu picked up his bag from the back of his chair and slowly made his way out of the school. He was having a bad day. Sure, it was his birthday and he turned 19, but did his father care to call? No. He knew he shouldn't expect anything from the man, but he was…hopeing. Not only that, no one had talked to him all day. It wasn't like Chad not to answer his phone, and that was the only person he would really talk to. And then there was his roommate. He hadn't got one single not from the man the whole day. He sighed.

Reaching into his pocket, Uryuu took out the key to his dorm. He was about to unlock it when he looked up to see a note with his name on it taped to the door. He opened the small note and smiled it was from his roommate.

_Happy Birthday.  
I know this isn't much  
but what the hell. I am here._

Ishida was confused. Wasn't much, I am here? What was that suppose to mean? Uryuu frowned and shrugged. Unlocking the door he was greeted by loud 'surprise!' from the people in the room.

There in front of him, somewhere in the crowd stood his roommate. And he had planned this party for him. He just stood there staring. Until Ichigo spoke up.

"Sorry, we couldn't get Renji to pop out of the cake."

"Shut up!" Renji glared at the strawberry. Everyone else looked confused but Rukia and Ishida laughed.

"Huh?" Orihime asked. Rukia grabbed the girl by her shirt and pulled her to the side to tell her and a few others. Renji went red and everyone but a certain small white haired captain laughed.

"Kurosaki, how did you know?" Uryuu asked.

"I saw Renji's body in a skirt, and Rukia told me." He snickered. Renji walked away, glaring daggers at said man.

Ichigo noticed Uryuu looking around constantly, looking like he was making a mental note of the people in the room.

"What's on your mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, I'm just contemplating something."

"Like?"

Uryuu stared at the man for a while looking away, he gazed around the room.

"Is it about your roommate?"

"Huh?...How did you know?" Uryuu eyed him suspiciously.

"I came to leave a present for you earlier and a man was posting a note to your door. He said he was your roommate and not to tell you who he was. He's here as a matter of fact…" Ichigo looked around the room his gaze landing on nothing in particular, he smiled to himself when he noticed the Quincy trying to follow his gaze.

"So what's that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"What's what about?"

"Him not wanting me to tell you who he is."

"Nothing." Uryuu looked away and slid up his glasses.

"Alright, don't tell me, but I bet I already know."

"Wha—" Uryuu went to look at the man but he was already walking away.

"Pencil!" A small pink haired lieutenant jumped on Uryuu and gave him a bone crushing hug. Ignoring it, he was determined to find out who his roommate was.

Later after the party.

Ichigo had stayed to help the Quincy clean up.

"So what's that?" Ichigo asked eyeing the small book the Quincy was writing in.

"It's a list."

"A list?"

"Yes. I've written down all the names of the people who were here and have eliminated the girls."

"Why?"

"To figure out which one is my roommate. Don't worry I excluded you."

"Why's that? I could very well be your roommate."

Uryuu looked Ichigo up and down, and cocked an eyebrow.

"If you were, why would you tell me that, hm?"

"I don't know, maybe to throw you off?"

Uryuu looked at Ichigo and then back to his list. 'Is Ichigo saying that he's my roommate…..No he can't be. Can he? What if he's just trying to pull me off….but then again, what if he isn't.' Uryuu sighed.

"What are you saying Kurosaki?"

"Nothing." Ichigo just smiled and grabed the list from Uryuu's hand.

"It's just that, if your roommate wanted you to find out who he was, wouldn't he let you?

Uryuu nodded.

"So, obviously, he doesn't. So it could be anyone." The soul reaper had a point. But what was he getting at. What Uryuu wanted to know was, if it was Ichigo or not. He thought he had eliminated him already, but he guessed he was wrong. He would have to keep an eye out for Ichigo now….. and maybe even his raitsu.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." If the Quincy had thought of something this wasn't going to be good. Maybe he shouldn't have gave him that big of a hint….. Maybe he had to make another plan, and use another victim to keep the Quincy at bay. At least for now.

**Me: I know, another suck-ass chapter. But again, it leads up to the next one; Will Ishida find out, or not? Ooooh! I guess you'll have to wait. What if Ichigo's next plan involves something….er….sexy?**

**R&R Please ;)**


	6. It is Ichigo! Time for revenge

**Yays!~~ A sixth chaptaa~!**

**I wrote this short and sweet because, there wasn't really much to write. And in order me to get to re-use Renji (teehee~~) I had to write this in here. And my nice fan gave me this idea a while ago so….**

**Thank you to Haddrell For this Idea I put in here!**

Uryuu sat in his dorm room looking over his list of possible roommates, yesterday's events replaying over again in his mind. What Ichigo said….

_"Why's that? I could very well be your roommate."_

_Uryuu looked Ichigo up and down, and cocked an eyebrow._

_"If you were, why would you tell me that, hm?"_

_"I don't know, maybe to throw you off?"_

Did he….. Did he do all that to throw him off, or could it be. Could it be Ichigo was his roommate? If he thought it over it kind of made sense. Ichigo was there in the hall way, when Kon in his body attacked him, at the party….. Is it Ichigo….

Uryuu sighed. There would be only one way for him to know for sure, that was to spy. But he couldn't do that he promised, and a Quincy never breaks a promise, even if it is to a shinigami. But if it was Ichigo, why had he been so kind to him? Throwing him a birthday party and all….. was it just an act? He was really beginning to like this new roommate, this new friend, would he throw that all away because it turns out he's Ichigo. Uryuu shook his head. 'Why was he thinking all this? It probably wasn't Ichigo, after all, he had been there to stop Kon from making out with him, and help from that hollow….. Oh Kami! It is Ichigo! Ichigo is my roommate!' Uryuu looked around franticly searching for his phone. Picking it up he flipped it open to look at his contacts list.

Rukia Kuchiki  
Orihime Inoue  
Chad  
**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Clicking on his name he waited…

_Ring…Ring….._

"Huh?" Uryuu said out loud. The phone… Quickly he moved out of his room to follow the sound. Just as he feared, it was coming from his roommates' door.

To see if his assumption was correct he shut off his phone, and the ringing ceased. He gasped. Slowly the Quincy pushed open the door and peered inside. No one was there. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard bustling under the covers. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Kurosaki's spiritual pressure was all over the room and the dorm, he sensed it well. Also if he had any doubts he sure didn't now. Light orange hair appeared on the pillow as Ichigo tossed and turned in his sleep.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo was his roommate…..

"Stupid Ichigo, why can't you answer your phone! You know if you're not careful Uryuu's gonna catch us, and ruin everything!" The little lion moved out from under the bed and jumped to grab the shinigami's phone.

"Kon!" Uryuu said quietly, but not quiet enough. Ichigo turned just a bit and Kon spun around to face the Quincy standing by the door. Alarm written all over his face.

"Ichigo wake mfp—" Ishida quickly covered the stuffed toys' mouth as he walked out of the room. He then threw the toy at the wall.

"Uryuu's going to find out what Kon?" Uryuu asked the lion.

"Um…. N-nothing! It's none of your business!"

"Oh really? How would you like to be a girl, hm?" The Raven haired boy walked over to the toy, an evil smile graced his face.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you!"

"I'm listening."

"Well, you see….. Ichigo thought it would be funny if we….tormented you. By, um…. Different ways, like, uh. Renji kissing you…"

"What! What about when you kissed me?"

"N-no that was to get back at Ichigo."

Uryuu was mad. Kurosaki had been playing these little games with him the whole time, and using Kon! 'I never thought Kurosaki would stoop so low.' Just then he got an idea. Why not use the shinigami's own weapons against him? That could be fun.

"Say Kon… Hows about we make a deal. I won't burn you and/or turn you into a girl…. And in return, we get revenge on Kurosaki, ne? Sound like fun?"

'I never thought the Quincy was so evil…'

"But, you will go on, like nothing ever happened between us, we'll let Kurosaki play his little games."

"Hm….. I only did this 'cause I was threatened in the first place…. So, why not."

Uryuu smiled, oh how he was going to get him back. He hated stooping low himself using the mod soul, but if Kurosaki wanted to play games, he'd said he'd play games. With that he shook the mod souls' hand-er-paw and went to make his plan. Maybe he'd involve Renji himself….


	7. Oh how we love to torture Renji

**Thank you people for awesome reviews. Sorry, this is taking so long, but it's hard you know?  
And I couldn't help myself I had to torture poor Renji some more! **** Muahaha Ishida gets some payback!**

**Ichigo: …Wha—?  
Ishida: Heh.**

**Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY I do not own bleach…. But I'd love to own Ishida, maybe Ichigo…oh and Gin :P  
ANYWAYS! On with teh story!**

"You want me to what!"

"You heard me."

"Huh…wait…Let me get this clear. It was Kon who was in my body,"

"Yes."

"That kissed you."

"Mmmhmm."

"And it was Ichigo's idea?"

"Correct."

"And you want me, to molest-er—or help you get back at him, in a way that would freak him out, but not make him suspicious of either one of us."

Uryuu nodded.

"And why exactly, would I help you?"

"Because, Abarai-fukutaicho, you did say it wasn't like you hated kissing me. And what if I let that slip to…I don't know, Matsumoto."

Renji blushed hard. "Rangiku! You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll help you. But what am I suppose to do?"

"Well, we could always put Kon in your body if you REALLY didn't want to do it…"

Renji stared.

"I don't know….You have any ideas?"

"Um…no."

The Quincy sighed. Suddenly his eyes sparkled and he stared evilly at the red haired taicho.

"Uh, oh."

Later

How did I get myself into this, HOW? No, I know, it's all Ichigo's fault. Grr…. Stupid Quincy, gonna rat me out to Matsumoto, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. And I'm not about to let that freak Kon into my body again, no way, who knows what creepy shit that guy would come up with. Thought Renji as he walked down the long hallway.

"Now…what was it I had to do?" I know I have to…ugh_ kiss _Ichigo, but was that all?

Well, it's time to face my doom. The read head thought as he stopped in front of the dorm room. What if he's not even there? Oh god, please don't be there.

But before he could even nock the door opened and Ichigo stared wide eyed with his bag draped over his shoulder. "Uh…Renji? What are you doing here?"

I guess it's now or never….Suddenly, Renji jumped onto the substitute shinigami, and they both tumbled to the floor. "Renji! What the hell?" Just as Ichigo was about to argue Renji bent down over top of the boy and pressed his lips on his. 'And I thought Ichigo's eyes couldn't possibly get any wider.' From outside the door Uryuu stood, just far enough so Kurosaki could not see hip and snapped a picture. 'Payback, shinigami.' And with that he walked down the hall to make his way to class, smiling the whole way.

~~X~~

Ichigo walked outside, his way to his class, the whole day's events replaying through his mind. 'Ok? So…Renji kissed me…..Told me he knew what I did with Kon because I liked him! Ah, sick, gross. Who told him a thing like that? I swear if it was Kon I'm gonna rip off his head and replace it with a pig.

Ugh, guess I should do something to take my mind of it. I mean, I was only leaving this morning to get the mail, but I had to leave early, who knows what would have happened if I stayed any longer with that freak.

"Hey, Ichigo! BABE!"

"Aw crap Renji! Not again!" Ichigo ran into the school and around the corner and he bumped into someone sending them both onto the floor.

"Ugh, sorry." Ichigo looked down after he got up to see the Quincy looking up at him rubbing the back of his head.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, well…..I was, just uh…..applying for the med college beside here and ugh, must've got lost. Heh heh!" Ichigo bent down and helped the Quincy to his feet.

"So uh, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kurosaki. But really how stupid can you be? The med school has a big red cross on it? You know…resembles a first aid kit." Uryuu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hey I'm not stupid! And…ugh, also Renji was, ugh…"

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"He's acting crazy!"

"Well, that's not unusual for Abarai…"

"No! He's running around calling me babe, and trying tuh kiss me!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were gay."

"Huh? I'm not! It's…ugh…I"

"Sure, don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"URYUU, HEY URYUU!" A small black haired soul reaper called as she ran towards them. Ichigo and Ishida both looked back to see Rukia heading their way.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" They both said at once.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"Well…I—"

"He got lost."

"Oh, well, ugh, I wanted to show Uryuu something." The small soul reaper blushed as she fiddled with a small picture in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Um…I'll show you later."

"Can't you show it to him in front of me?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia, it's ok, whatever it is, I'm sure you can show Kurosaki." He smiled. He knew exactly what it was. Right after he took the picture of both Renji and Ichigo, he put it in an envelope and gave it to Rukia via hell butterfly—Yes they carry stuff now.

"Um…" She looked to Ichigo and back to Uryuu; she giggled and handed it to the Quincy.

Uryuu had to pretend so he stared wide eyed at the picture and then burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, confused as why the boy would laugh this hard; 'Must be a pretty embarrassing picture of someone…'

"And Kurosaki, just now was telling me he wasn't gay!"

"Wha—" It was of him. He snatched the picture from the raven haired boy and gasped going beet red at the sight of the picture. Who could have taken it? It was of him this morning when Renji had jumped him…Oh god wait! He couldn't give this back to Uryuu, if he did, he was sure the Quincy would notice the white pillows with blue sewn crosses on the couch in the background. He quickly ripped it up and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Aw, you're a spoil sport, Kurosaki."

"Don't worry Uryuu, Rangiku made tons of copies, I'll send you one!" The black haired soul reaper hollered as she ran off. "Bye!"

"Ugh!..."

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

"That's not what it looked like!"

"Sure, whatever. I'll be going to class now, good luck with your entering exams."

"Huh, oh yea. Bye." Confused Ichigo walked down the rest of the hallway. 'Damn, Renji! I know he didn't expect this, but now I'll never be able to go back to the soul society…"

Meanwhile

"Abarai-fukutaicho."

"Yes, captain Kuchiki?"

"Before I ask this I want you to promise, you'll give me a serious answer, otherwise suffer the consequences."

"Hai Kuchiki-taicho!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya held up a small picture not facing Renji. The red haired soul reaper moved slowly towards him and took it from his hands and gasped.

"I-i-it's not what it looks like sir! I swear!"

"Really, enlighten me, Renji." The expressionless captain leaned over his desk, his nose less than an inch apart from his lieutenants'.

"C-captain? What are yo—" Renji was silenced, wide eyed as his captain kissed him. All the while thinking 'Why me!'

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I am starting school soon so that means I'll post anytime afterschool I can. (Thank god I own a laptop, ne?) But also this series might go, just a tad slower b/c I am going to start a Zoro/Sanji One Piece Fanfic. But I hope my fans haven't lost faith in this fic, it shall continue! R&R**


	8. Renji's Moving In?

**I know what you're thinking…FINALLY! Chaptaa~~8**

~~Attempt 1; Ichigo~~

"My fault! You're the one that kissed me!"

"Yea, well…I didn't expect someone to take a picture!"

"….."

"….."

"Hahahahahahah!"

"What's so funny strawberry?" Renji fumed.

"So, Byakuya…Hmp, he really kissed you?" Ichigo tried not to laugh.

"Shut up!"

"Oh my god he did! That's hilarious! So are you like, going steady with him now?"

"Grr…."

"Haha, sorry Ren I couldn't help myself. Don't worry Rukia showed the picture to Uryuu and probably everyone else….And hey! Why are you mad? I'm in that too!"

"Yes but you can escape to the human world! I can't go back there! Everywhere I go I either have Rangiku making kissy faces at me or Yumichika walking behind me giggling like a school girl!"

"That is funny."

"Shut up!"

"…"

"So are you gonna let me stay or not?"

"I would, but as I told you, the whole roommate thing."

Renji sighed. He felt so mad that Uryuu would take the picture he was debating on telling the strawberry that the Quincy already knew, and kissing him was his idea. But he couldn't say that because then Ichigo would get mad for him agreeing and then he couldn't stay. And he really didn't want to go back and face his taicho….

~~X~~ Attempt 2; Uryuu~~X~~

"Abarai, why would I let you stay here?"

"'Cause it's your damn fault Kuchiki-taicho got held of those pictures!"

"That may be so but I already have to share this place with one soul reaper."

"If you don't, I'll tell Ichigo you know it's him, and about all your 'plans'."

"You see, this is why I can't trust soul reapers! Fine,I'll ask Ichigo if you can stay." Renji grinned. Well, at least he didn't have to go back to his captain. I mean, at least not for a while.

~~X~~

Ichigo sat in his room staring at his sealing. Trying to decide if he should be mad at the Quincy, and plot some sweet revenge or not. His thoughts' were soon interrupted by a knock on his door. He knew he couldn't answer, because of his roommate so he walked up and placed his ear to the door.

"Nock twice if you're in there." What was this about? Complying Ichigo tapped twice on the door and waited. He felt something brush against his feet and glanced down to see a small folded up piece of paper halfway through the crack in the door. He reached down to pick it up and opened it.

_Um, is it all right if—er,_

_We have another roommate for a while?  
His name is Abarai Renji,  
Just in case you don't know him…_

Hm…..So he really did go and ask Ishida. How he got permission from that guy is beyond me, but if he allows it then I guess that's fine. Ichigo reached into his pocket and picked out a pencil and flipped over the piece of paper, writing down neatly one word and sliding back under the door.

Now that Renji is here, this game can get a whole lot easier.

Ishida bent down and picked up the small piece of paper. It said "Sure." Well, that didn't answer the question if he knew him, but then again he really didn't ask it per say. But at least he had no problem with it. He scribbled down a reply on the small piece of paper and went to the main room to go tell the red-haired soul reaper.

Ichigo again picked up the paper, since he heard footsteps retreating to the main room he sighed and sat back down on his bed, reading the reply;

_Thanks, 'cause I…..Kind of owe him._

Owe him? What could the Quincy possibly owe Renji? He'd have to ask him later…..

~~X~~

Uryuu walked back down the hallway and stopped in front of the couch where a certain red-haired soul reaper now sat. "So….?"

Ishida sighed. "He said you could stay."

"Great!" Renji grinned.

"Well, I'm going out, it's not my time to be here so bye."

"Wow, you guys are really serious about this."

"Hmp, well I have to admit….it is rather fun." The Quincy smiled and walked out the door.

Ichigo walked into the hall when he heard the click of the door opening and closeing. He looked into the main room to see Renji staring at the now closed door.

"Hey, Ren."

"Hm? Oh, hey."

"How on earth did you get smart-ass to let you move in?" Ichigo motioned with his thumb to the door.

"Uh…he kind of owes me, in a way." Renji shrugged.

"Yea, he said that on the note…..So what does he owe you?"

"Um….It's, uh, _personal_?" He couldn't tell Ichigo, hell—he hated to admit it, but that kid could really kick his ass if he wanted to. And the fact that he hid this from the guy, he'd probably get just that.

"Personal? Whatever. Anyways…..I think I have another plan, and I think it might even get you off Kuchiki-taicho's back." Ichigo grinned.

"Really? I'm all ears!"

**Me: I'm sooo sorry *Bows* I know….this chapter sucks. But I was out of ideas and I don't have a beta, so I just you know….had to 'wing it'. But anyways, I'm not going to give you hints but I'll just say, **

**Do You want some Byakuya Uryuu action? Heehee, I have evil plans.**

**And yes like I said, on my profile:**

**ANYONE WANT TO BE MY BETA?  
If you don't know what that is, it's someone who get's to read the chapters early and correct things, add to it, or change some stuff around. They'll also get to hear about stories I'm gonna post and they'll get spoilers (if they wish) From any of the latter chapters **** If you want to apply for this job**

**PM me or message me. Or put it in a Review, thankiees. R&R **** 3**


	9. The Letter

**Chaptaa 9~~ You guys wanted Byakuya/Ishida smut…. Did I give it to you? I don't know—Guess you'll have to read and find out! ;)**

**P.S; A BIG thank-you to my new Beta; Outcast-Loser. You are awesome, and I love you **

"Nah, it's gotta sound believable."

"What do you mean? It is believable!"

"*Ahem* _Byakuya oh, how I want you and need you. I crave your body mind and soul_… Ichigo are you stupid? Even I know the Quincy would never write something like that!"

"Fine, how do you suppose we write it?"

"Uh…. This is harder than I expected."

"Wait! I got a better idea!" Ichigo shouted grabbing a new piece of paper.

"What?"

"What if we write a love letter addressed to you from Uryuu, instead of to Byakuya."

"How would that work?"

"Well you see, Byakuya has a crush on you right?"

Renji nodded.

"Well, if he finds on your desk a love note from Uryuu he might get jealous, and you know…._take action_."

"Hm….. You have a point there. So how do you want to do it?"

"How 'bout;

Renji;

I hate to admit it myself but….  
I have fallen in love with a shinigami.  
And that shinigami is you, Abarai Renji.  
I don't know if you will return the feelings, but  
if you want we can meet at your lieutenants quarters at 9:00 PM.

~Uryuu Ishida; Quincy" Ichigo said aloud as he wrote it on a small piece of paper.

"Well, that does sound like the Quincy…Why not let's try it!"

~~X~~

Ichigo tip toed quietly looking back and forth in the hallways of the sixth division. Slowley he peered inside the captains room and spotted his target.

"What is it Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said bluntly. Ichigo and Renji made sure Ichigo would plant the note on Renji's desk for the captain to see.

"Oh, well Uryuu wanted me to deliver this note to Renji, so I –uh, I'll just leave it on his desk." Byakuya eyed the substitute shinigami as he walked over to his lieutenant's desk and placed a small envelope on it, and then walked back out the sliding door.

Byakuya curiously looked at it. 'Why would the Quincy write a note to a shinigami?' He was debating on looking for himself, after all, he was the captain and he had a right to know what his lieutenant did in his spare time. And curiosity got the better of him.

~~X~~

Ishida walked along the hallway of the squad six barracks. He didn't know why he listened to Ichigo, but a part of him felt like he had been telling him the truth;

_Ichigo walked up to the dorm room and gave a quiet nock. Ishida opened the door and looked at the shinigami and cocked an eyebrow._

"_Can I help you Kurosaki?"_

"_Actually you can. Renji told me to tell you he wanted you to meet him."_

"_Any why would I do that?"_

"_He said it was something really important, and to meet him at the squad six barraks at nine-oclock tonight."_

"_Fine. Anything else?"_

"…_Nope, see ya." _

Well, if he wasn't he'd just have to get the man back. Besides, he bet the red head did want a word with him, after all he had been the one to take the picture of both him and Kurosaki, none the less – kissing. And he had been the one who gave it to Rukia, who spread the word and picture around. He smiled at that. It was funny to see the look on Ichigo's face when he saw it, and it was even funnier when he blushed and ripped it up into a million pieces. Good thing he gave Rukia extra coppies.

~~X~~ Meanwhile ~~X~~

"Captain, was there any mail for me?"

Byakuya stopped his working and glanced at his lieutenant. Should he tell him about the letter? After all, it was his property, but then again…..

"No."

Renji went back to his work smiling to himself. Ichigo was right, Kuchiki had found it, and probably was jealous. I mean, why else hide it? He saw Ichigo go in and place it on the desk, and waited for about ten minutes to see what his captain would do. He doubted that the noble would do such a thing as to pry into his personal life, but he did. He had to hand it to Ichigo, he hardly knew the man, yet he'd known this.

"Renji?" Said soul reaper looked up, shocked. This had to be important his captain was never the type to use first names.

"Hai, taicho?"

"You may leave early, it is getting late." Renji looked at the small watch with….er—rabbits on them. (Hey, it was a gift from Rukia, what was it crappy-Happy-chappy? Something like that) ANYWAYS. He looked at the watch and noticed it was getting near nine. Holly-hell! Byakuya didn't want him to see the Quincy, that had to be it. That was the time Ichigo had put on the letter.

"Thank you, taicho. Good night sir." Renji said standing from his seat and bowing.

"And Renji… You have business in the human world tomorrow; do see that you go there early tonight." Renji was confused. He didn't have anything in the human world tomorrow? What else did that letter say… Oh yea. Renji chuckled quietly to himself. He was suppose to meet Uryuu in his room.

~~X~~

Uryuu walked up to the lieutenant Renji Abarai's room. He sighed. He knew what was going to happen, Renji would spaz because of yesterday. Even though he let him stay in his dorms, the shinigami still had to complain.

It was odd though….. Uryuu couldn't feel the soul reapers' spiritual pressure. No—he could feel someone's, but not Renji's. Ishida shrugged. Maybe it just felt different today.

Uryuu knocked lightly on the door and waited. He could here shuffling around and the door opened slightly—but enough for him to step in. Uryuu looked around and jumped as the door closed behind him.

"B-Byakuya?" Uryuu stammered. Suddenly Uryuu was pressed up against the wall by pale hands and staring into the eyes of the sixth squad's captain. He was confused—More so, mad. Ichigo and Renji had something to do with this….. and he fell for it.

Just as he was about to ask the man pining him to the wall he was silenced by lips crushing against his. His eyes went wide. Was Byakuya Kuchiki…Kissing him!

Byakuya pulled away and looked into the eyes of the now confused-mad-more-do-confused Quincy. Ishida opened his mouth to talk but stopped as he watched the noble pull a small letter from his pocket, and hold it up in front of his face. He looked at the man and back to the letter. He grabbed it and read the contents…

'Why those bastards!' Uryuu fumed. This had Ichigo written all over it! Him, in love with a shinigami—Renji no less, he laughed at that. But…why? That's right. The noble was in love with Renji and probably got jealous. He had to give Ichigo some credit, the man was smart when he wanted to be.

"Mm..It appears that my lieutenant is in no way attracted to a man, however…." Byakuya leaned in and kissed the Quincy again. He moved his tongue along Ishida's bottom lip, and when he gasped he deepened the kiss.

'Now this is just to weird….. Oh crap! He thinks I'm gay and since I can't have Renji…. Damn it! I'm gonna kill Ichigo, bring him back to life and kill him again!' Ishida thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted as Byakuya kissed and licked down his neck.

"B-B-Byaku—Ugh!" He moaned. Man did he have a skillful tongue.

The noble continued to kiss the archer and stopped to nibble at his collar bone. The Quincy gasped, and arched into the touch, only to moan as he felt the other mans erection grind against his member. 'What was he doing he had to get out of here! But he couldn't….' Byakuya moved his hands over the Quincy's chest, which made him shiver. He licked at the shell of his ear and nibbled on the lobe. Uryuu moaned loudly as he felt a hand rub against his awakening member, only for it to stop.

"I have some captains meetings to attend to." The noble said, lust filled eyes looking into deep blue ones. "However, next time you visit the soul society, do not hesitate to drop by my quarters…." Byakuya leaned in and kissed the Quincy quickly, but still with minor passion.

"Good night Quincy." Byakuya turned around, and Ishida slid against the wall after the noble left, sitting on the floor. 'Ok, what just happened…. Wait, I know exactly what happened.' Uryuu groaned, he just kissed a male, a shinigami, a noble—captain, got hard, and an invitation to meet up with said man, to continue it later. He shuddered. Not that he didn't like it but… Boy was he going to kill Kurosaki Ichigo, and the stupid red-haired shinigami. But not until he got some payback….. Yes, that would do.


	10. I Feel Pretty Part I

**~~Chaptaa! 10!~~**

**Kay, since you all know, Uryuu's birth day is in November, and we had his birth day in the fic. Just reminding you so you're not like—"It's snowing…? What!"**

**TO ALL OF YOU WHOM REVIEW: I love you! Reviews Make me happy…..and make me post faster. Maybe I spoil you guys too much with two chapter in one week…. I might post one a week, but that's cause I have school soon. 2 A week if your lucky, and lots of reviews ;)**

**ANYWAYS! On with the Story…**

Ishida POV

Damn him. Damn that Kurosaki. That Byakuya stunt was just too far, not only that, how am I supposed to top it? Besides, I have that fashion show coming up and I have to work on the collection I'm making. Most of my time will be spent sewing, not planning. Lucky him, he has all the time in the world.

"Uryuu, did you hear that?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Mel, what was that?"

"The road, downtown. It got snowed in, and there was an accident. So the models that were hired aren't able to come in time for the fashion show next week!"

"What!"

"Yea, I know!"

"Class, class. Settle down. I talked to the school board to see what they can do and they came up with a solution. The med school across the hall, they are going to get about four students each to be your models, alright, so no complaining, back to work!"

Well that's a relief. But hafting to use the med students? Sigh. I guess it could be worse. "Hey Mel?"

"Yes Uryuu?"

Mel is one of my classmates. I kind of became friends with her because she reminded me of Orihime. No—not because of the big- erm, bosoms, but because she's nice, funny and a little dense. Her hair is as long as Orihime's and it's a nice light shade of brown to match her eyes, they kind of remind me of Kurosaki's but his are nicer, more….. Wait? Am I complimenting Ichigo's eyes? For crying out loud.

"Do you know when we get to see who are models are?"

"No—I think she chooses, but I know we get four and that they are all men!" She squealed the last word. Of course, she loved the idea of them all being males. I on the other hand didn't. Not that it's because I'm a guy—hell I admitted to myself years ago that I am bisexual, but I had made some girls clothes for the show…. O'well, some poor innocent male med student is gonna have to walk on stage with a dress. I think I made it pink too… Ha, that would be funny to see.

"All men…yes this should be funny."

MEANWHILE;

"Alright class you heard me, some of you lucky guys get a two days off for a fashion show. Any volunteers?"

"Why do we hafta—" Wined one class member. "Yea, we don't wanna!"

"Well, if no one does I'll either pick the ones with the lowest marks or the highest."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine…" The teacher moved his pencil up and down on the attendance list while he closed his eyes.

"Stop!" Yelled all the students at once.

"Alright, the first lucky fashion-eista is….. Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Ichigo's head snapped up from the book he was reading. 'Me? In a fashion show? A what the hell do I care. Probably some stupid girls dressing me up with some gay outfits they made and in front of the school. I can handle that.' Ichigo stopped paying attention to what the teacher was saying and continued to read his –ahem, _textbook_ (with a manga comic on the inside).

"Alright so; Misuki, Ryoma, Tezu and Kurosaki. The ones you'll be modeling for is Uryuu Ishida….."

Later Ichigo POV

"So, where are we going?"

"Jeez Ichigo, that must have been some book you were reading."

"Yea, didn't you hear? We have to model for some stupid fashion show."

"Come on guys it can't be that bad? I mean, it's only in front of the school, right?" The other three who were chosen just stared at me.

"It is in front of the school….Isn't it?"

"Yea, and about ten model agencies, photographers, press….you name it."

"What! Just for the fashion college students?" Damn, I really have to pay more attention in class. I mean, I do all the work, I just don't listen to the instructions—er, most of the time. But hey, don't look at me like that, I have an 96% average.

"Yea, those guys sure got lucky. I mean—who would have thought they were that good?"

"Yea…." Well, shit. They must be good for the school board to go through all that trouble.

MEANWHILE

"Ooooh! Uryuu, that's pretty!" Mel marveled.

"Hm? Oh thank you." She was looking at a long pink sleeveless dress, long and flowing past any girl's ankles. It had a thin blue sash around the waist, and baby blue heals –as girls would put—to die for.

"No problem. It's really pretty. But…. If all the models are males, who is going to wear it?"

"Well, I guess the thinnest male…. Or whichever one who fits into it." Uryuu smiled.

"I'm jealous! I want to wear it!"

"If you could I'd let you, but your forgetting you have your own clothes to worry about."

Her eyes sparkled. "Yea and I get to see a man in that!" She pointed to the dress. Uryuu chuckled. "I guess you do."

"Hey Mel! You models are here!"

"By Uryuu! Tell me when that model goes on so I can see, promise?"

"Promise." She hugged the Quincy and then skipped off to dress her models. 'See, she is like Orihime. Hugging and the fact I could see Inoue getting excited over seeing a male in a dress, pink none the less. Hm, I want to see that too. Not that I would admit it out loud, but I bet pink would bring out Kurosaki's hair…'

"Uryuu Ishida, your models are waiting back there!"

"Yes, Omeiya-sensei!"

'I walked into the direction of the thick purple keratins that the teacher had pointed to and pulled them back. One by one the four men entered and in my head I was estimating (and seeing which one) would both look good, and fit into the dress. To big, too bulky, too short…. Ah just….. Kurosaki!'

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up and his eyes went wide. 'Oh shit! Please tell me we're in the wrong room! Pleasepleaseplease oh please!' Uryuu smiled and gestured to wear the models could sit.

"I'll be back with the clothes."

Uryuu walked back and placed carefully packaged outfits on each mans lap, and then stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "None for me?"

"Oh, no Kurosaki. I do, but there's only one. Sensei thought it was the nicest, so she said that model would be going last. It's on the manikin if you would follow me." Uryuu smiled evilly and turned around.

'I don't like the looks of this…. Well, at least there's only one right?' Ichigo stood and followed the Quincy into a smaller change room.

"So, Kurosaki. I didn't know you went here?" Ishida stared pushing up his glasses with his forefinger, one hand on his hip and tapping his foot. 'He really does look gay like that…' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Um, well…. I told you I could get in didn't I ?"

"Hmp, I suppose. Well, there is only one outfit for you. You look the perfect size for it…. Not too big or small, that being said you just have to see if it fits and then you can leave until we model tomorrow in front of them..."

"Alright. But what about the stage thing?"

"Oh, I guess you will have to learn how to walk in them…"

"Learn how to walk in what?" Uryuu smiled evilly. 'Got, he's creepy sometimes.'

"One sec, I'll go get your—outfit." With that the raven-haired boy turned and left.

'Jeez, what a creep. Well, at least I only have to wear one outfit… But learn how to walk in what? Well, considering I've seen most of the clothes the Quincy makes, it can't be all….that….'

"What the hell!"

Uryuu walked in with a small pair of blue heals hanging off the tips of his fingers, and on the opposite arm, a manikin wearing a…pink…..dress.

"It's a dress, Kurosaki."

"Hell, I know it's a dress, but why is it here!"

"Well, this is what you are modeling." Ichigo stared eyes wide, face turning red. 'He….wants me to w-wear a dress! Is he nuts? No way in hell am I wearing that! For Christ's sakes, it's pink too! I'll be the laughing stalk of Karakura…wait no! All of Japan! Shit, there's gonna be photographers!'

"No way in hell am I wearing that!" Ichigo pointed to the manikin.

Uryuu frowned. "Are you saying you don't like my work…."

"N-no It's just…. I'm a guy and that's….that's…It's pink!"

"Yea, well. You look like the only guy that it can fit, so I guess that's too bad."

"B-but, but…"

Uryuu sighed. "See, if it fits, if it doesn't you have nothing to worry about." 'Although my eyes have never failed me, and I can clearly see that it will fit him…' Ishida thought.

"Alright, leave so I can get changed." Uryuu nodded and exited the small change room.

(Ten minutes later.) Ichigo POV

Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! It fits! The fucking thing fits. Heels and all!

Uryuu walked in and looked me up and down. Then smiled that crazy smile.

"I knew it'd fit."

I groaned. "I hate you."

"I know. But, I guess this is payback for the whole Renji kissing me thing eh?"

"What!" How did he know…

"Well, for one, I could sense Kon's spiritual pressure in Renji's gigai. Then I found the pest and he told me you put him up to it." 'I left out the whole, 'I don't know, maybe because you're my roommate Kurosaki?' Part.' Uryuu thought to himself.

Well, that little bastard. I'm gonna kill that lion! "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever Kurosaki. You still have to wear it."

"Ugh…."

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that you get extra credit for this."

"You better."

Uryuu smiled. Not one of his creepy smiles. Not one of his 'I'm-a-Quincy-and-I-am-generally-better-than-you-shinigami smiles. No, this was an actual _human _smile. I kind of like it.

(Ten hours, of walking in heels later….)

"My feet fucking hurt."

"Well, you got stuck wearing heels."

"Shut up! It's not my fault!"

"That guy must be gay and like you." One of Uryuu's other '_models_' snickered.

"Hey, Uryuu's not gay. I knew him in high school. He just hates me is all."

"Sure, I still think he's gay. I mean come on, who joins a fashion college? Girls, or queers."

"Or, some one with the knack for it, and likes doing it."

"Whatever. Maybe you just have a crush on him."

"W-w-what!"

"Aw look at that, Kurosaki's blushing." Laughed one of the other models.

"I am not!" Hell, I'm just sticking up for the guy. After all, I consider him a friend, even if the man doesn't like me. 'Cause beneath all that Quincy pride, I know that if I wasn't a shinigami, me and him would be friends. Even if the tight ass didn't want to admit it.

(Later)

Ishida walked along the road, headed for his dorms. He had just got back from his favorite sewing supply store—he had to re do part of the hem of the dress. (Kurosaki had tripped in the heals and had fallen face first on the cat walk ripping the hem slightly) But it was a funny sight to see.

"URYUUU~~!"

The Quincy turned to see—ahem, to uh, be suffocated by large breasts pushed up against his face.

"Nice to see you to Rangiku." Uryuu finally said when the soul reaper realized, and also that he couldn't breathe.

"Long time no see." Rukia smiled popping up behind the busty woman. Uryuu smiled. He got an idea. Just when he thought he couldn't top Kurosaki's Byakuya thing, these two lovely ladies popped up and brought a nice idea into his sadistic head. Well, no one could say that the kid wasn't smart. And now that he's 18, he's had a lot of practice.

"Rukia, Matsumoto. I have a question for you two."

"Oh, really I love questions! As long as there not really long….." Replied Rangiku.

"You all know I am in a fashion college right?" They nodded. "Well, were having a fashion show, with models and photographers and magazine editors and such…." He could see there eyes sparkle with each word he said. 'Oh yes Kurosaki, prepare for payback.'

"Would you two girls like to come?"

"Oh would we!" Matsumoto beamed.

"That's not the best part…"

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Kurosaki is one of my models."

"Really, I didn't think Ichigo did that sort of thing," Said the small raven-haired girl.

"Well, the models couldn't come, so we had to use med students."

"Oh!"

"Not only that…. There were only men so…. Kurosaki will be modeling a dress."

Both girls went silent. 'Wait for it…wait for it….'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm gonna bring a camera!"

"Me too!"

"I'm gonna invite Shuuhei, Izuru… Oh and My captain!"

"I'm gonna invite Nee-sama! He's going to laugh so hard when he sees Ichigo in a dress!"

'Well, this is going to go quite well.' "The more the merrier, bring who you like. And don't worry about camera's I'll have more than enough….By the way the dress is pink and the heels—" Uryuu was cut off.

"HEELS!" They both squealed.

"Yes."

"PINK!"

"Mmhmm."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once they calmed down, Uryuu waved a card in front of their faces. "Here, so you don't get lost these are the directions. See you tomorrow!"

"By Uryuu!" He waved.

Oh yes, he can top Kurosaki anytime…..

**Me: I HAD TO ADD THIS! I mean, who doesn't want to see Ichigo in a pink dress and heels…..Ok maybe it's just me. ****O well. I was gonna make this chapter with the show and everything…But I want to have as many chapters as possible. And I'm trying to be more descriptive too. Is it working?**

**P.S: Reviews make me happy. And make me post faster ;)**


	11. I Feel Pretty Part II

**Chapter 11 ******

Me; Since my friend ahem *Zoro* Would kill me if I posted once a month, I changed my mind and decided to post at the max, two chapters a week. 

**I also want to say HAPPY EARLY BIRTH DAY GIN ICHIMARU!/ The character's birth day is September 10****th**

**~~~~ I Feel Pretty .II ~~~~~**

"So…Uh, what is this?"

"A thong."

"And, what does it do?"

"You wear it."

"And where does that thin strap go?"

"In between your ass."

"I see, I see….. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT!" Ichigo shouted.

"Come on Kurosaki, it's just a thong."

"I am not wearing a dress with heals and a thong—"

"And a bra." Ishida cut him off.

"A what!"

"A bra Kurosaki."

"Why the hell would I wear that!"

"Well, you see, the dress is meant for girls, but you are male. There for you need to wear a bra, so the audience knows, it will fit a woman and shape to her –er, _physique_."

Ichigo groaned. "But…the thong?"

"Oh, that's just because I like to torture you." Ishida replied smugly.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Well, are you gonna put it on or not?"

"I will, I will. Stop complaining."He didn't know why he agreed to this. But it was too late to turn back now. Ichigo hiked up his dress and pulled on the lacey, ugh – purple thong.

"I think the dress suites you."

"Shut up!"

"No really, and you don't look half bad with boobs either." Ishida chuckled as Ichigo's face turned a light shade of pink. "You know, now your face matches the color of the dress."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the change room. Was he pissed at the Quincy or what? If he knew better, he'd of thought the Quincy knew about the whole roommate thing, but it was apparent that he didn't. And it wasn't like this was unreasonable for him; after all, the kid did hate shinigami's. But this was just torture. Dress, heels, bra, and_ thong_. Well, at least none of his friends would see. I mean, the only one he had to be worried about was Rukia, but she doesn't read magazines, only her stupid Yaoi maga's.

Well, now he has to practice another three hours before the thing starts. I mean he doesn't really have a choice; wearing this on stage is bad enough, but in front of photographers… he had to practice, god only knows what would happen if he fell on stage.

"You gonna start or what?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just…. So uncomfortable to walk."

"Kurosaki, is that the heels your talking about, or the thong?"

"Uh…Both?"

"Ugh," Ishida grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Here, I'll help you get used to the heels."

"How can you do that! You're not—" Ishida cut him off pressing his index finger to Ichigo's lips. When the substitute shinigami stopped talking, with the same finger he pointed down.

"Your gonna help me by walking with me, in heels."

"Yup. Accept it or I could always take them off and—"

"N-no! I mean, leave them on… It'll er—help."

"Ok."

Two Hours Later

"Feel better now?"

"Nah, my feet hurt like hell, and I have no idea where that thong went."

Uryuu chuckled. "Wow, your pathetic!"

"Am not! You wouldn't know, you weren't wearing a thong _and_ heels."

"On the contraire Kurosaki," Uryuu turned around so his back was facing Ichigo and pulled up the back of his shirt to reveal a thin elastic band going both horizontal and vertical down from his hips to end somewhere in his jeans.

"You wore a thong too!"

"Well, it is only fair right?"

"Yea… I guess."

"At least you got use to it, we only have an hour til we start so…" Ishida held up a small razor.

"What am I suppose to do with that?"

"Shave."

"What?"

"Legs, and arm pits."

"But—"

"No buts." Uryuu dropped the razor onto the shinigami's lap. "The shower is down the hall. The dress and some towels are in there for you to use. Have fun!" With that the Quincy walked into another room.

'Yup. I'm gonna kill him. Well, not until I torture him. But still—I'm going to kill that Quincy.'

Meanwhile elsewhere. (While Ichigo thought of many ways to kill the bespectacled teen) Ishida POV

"Rukia, Rangiku. Glad you could make it."

"No problem. After all, what are friends for!" Replied the busty shinigami.

"I brought Nee-sama. He wasn't really fond of the idea, but for some reason when I mentioned you…He was thrilled!"

Uryuu cleared his throat. "I wonder why…."

"Yea I also invited a lot of people let's see…. There's; Izuru, Renji, Shuuhei, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Orihime, Chad, Toshiro…"

"Me, you and Nee-sama."

"Really, I'm surprised Hitsugaya-taicho would come."

"Well, Nee-sama wanted another captain to go…"

"And I said I would get drunk if he wouldn't!" Rangiku beamed.

"I see… Well, you guys get the front row, I'll see you after!" He waved the two giggling girls off.

Maybe this is to harsh for the shinigami….Nah! I'm forgetting, he was involved with a shinigami – captain no less, kissing me. This isn't even half as bad…. Ok maybe a little more than half.

~OPENING~

"Nervous?"

"No Uryuu, I'm not nervous. I just have to go out on stage in a pink dress!"

"And pose."

"Yea, yea. I still don't see why it's necessary for me to pull off a Marilyn Monroe thing at the end. You know with the wind and me holding down the dress…"

"I think it'll give a nice dramatic touch."

"Oh, so this has nothing to do with me wearing the thong and you wanting to embarrass me?"

"Maybe a little…"

Ichigo sighed, thinking to himself. 'Breath Ichigo, in out—in out— in out… I can't believe I'm really gonna do this…'

"Three more people then you Kurosaki."

"Yea, yea, shut up!"

"Hey don't worry, so it's easier for you, I'm walking out there with you."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. After all, the designer is suppose to go out last, and I thought it would be nice to go out with the last model. And the fact that your scared…"

"I'm not scared…. Just _shy_."

"Aww, that's cute. You should blush as you go out."

"Shut up!"

Uryuu chuckled. 'Ichigo does look cute like that..' "ICHIGO, URYUU! You guys are up!"

"Ready for this?"

Ichigo groaned. "As ready as I'll ever be."

After the show;

Ishida stood outside of the change room that was currently pre-occupied by an angry and embarrassed orange-haired shinigami. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Ishida giggled.

"Shut up!"

"No seriously! It was price-less."

"I said zip it! You know how embarrassing that was! They-they- They all had camera's!"

"Well, what did you expect, they were photographers."

"You damn well, know I was talking about Rukia and them! Fuck, now I can't ever look at them in the eye again!"

"There there, it's not that bad."

"Yes it was! You could see the front of the thong when the wind blew!"

"Ok, so maybe it was! Hahahahaha."

"Stop laughing!"

"Mph-hah, I…don't know…what your…talking about…Kurosaki.." Ishida choked out in-between fits of muffled laughter.

Ichigo walked out of the small change room, now back into his normal attire.

"Hahaha… You still have to wipe off the makeup."

Ichigo growled.

"Fine." Uryuu grabbed a small cloth from behind him and began to dab away the contents from the scowling shinigami's face.

"..Uh, thanks." Ichigo mumbled. "For—Uh, helping hold down the dress…"

Uryuu blushed. "No problem. I mean, it's embarrassing enough hafting to go out in women's clothes in the first place…and I know you didn't want to…"

"Nah, It was ok. The dress was actually quite comfortable."

The Quincy chuckled.

"And…uh, my mom….Before she died, she used to have a dress like that…and when I was little, I used to put it on all the time, and pretend to be her…"

"You must really miss her…"

"Yea…."

Uryuu opened his mouth to say sorry to the shinigami for making him do it, but was interrupted by fits of laughter and giggles, which could only belong to Renji, Rukia and Matsumoto – and the giggles; Yumichika.

"Great." Muttered Ichigo.

"Hey Ichi, I didn't know you cross-dressed!"

"Shut up Renji!"

"Or what?"

"I'll pummel you, that's what!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Knock it off you two." The small raven haired shinigami hit the two men upside the head.

"I always knew Ichigo was a girl deep down, but I never thought he would do it because he just isn't pretty enough." Commented Yumichika.

"Shut up!"

"Yea, the audience sure loved the fact that you were a dude, besides the fact that you have a more feminine physique." Ikkaku added smugly.

"I said shut up!"

"Wait 'til you see all the great photo's I got!" Shouted Matsumoto.

"Photo's! You took photos?"

"Mmhmm! They're cute too!"

"B-b-bu-but….photos…"

The look on Ichigo's face made Uryuu's heart melt. The boy was actually pouting! 'Geez Kurosaki, I'm not supposed to feel bad for you…. Sigh. I'm gonna regret this later.'

"Alright, I think we tortured Kurosaki enough. Hand over all of the camera's." Commanded Uryuu.

"Nu-uh, I like the pictures I took." Pestered Matsumoto.

Uryuu sighed. 'Why does Kurosaki have to make me feel so bad….But if I have to help him…' Uryuu looked over at Byakuya and pouted.

"I think it's best if we hand them over." Said Byakuya in his monotone voice.

"But Nii-sama!" Rukia wined. But Byakuya just stared.

"I think we should too, after all. We you wouldn't like it if it happened to you." Toshiro looked over at Ikkaku and Yumichika who were baring their teeth at Ichigo who was trying to get the cameras.

"Fine." Rukia handed over her small pink camera with a white markered chappy on it.

"Aww… But captain." Complained Rangiku.

"No buts." With that the busty shinigami handed the bespectacled man her camera. Toshiro coughed and nudged her with his elbow, and she rolled her eyes, taking out three more camera's from who knows where.

"If I must." Yumichika handed over both his and Ikkaku's camera's.

"Alright, you guys can go now." Said the Quincy. As they walked to the door Byakuya stopped only briefly to pinch the archers ass, and if Uryuu looked close enough, he could of swore the noble winked at him.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Why did the orange-haired shinigami have to effect him this way? This was the perfect revenge, PERFECT. And the man had to go all teary-eyed and pouty, the Quincy just couldn't resist. What was happening to him?


	12. Renji's Payback & Starting Romance?

**~Tw-Elve~Chapter~12 **

**Even though I started school today…. It only made me want to right more so here! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK :O**

Also; I love you people. All of you who review….I love you:

**Haddrell  
Darkgemini13  
Orochimochi  
TheirryMyst  
Bridgette Hine  
.chan.x  
Kickcows  
And More **** Chapter 12; Enjoy**

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing."

"You mean, ya don't want to get the Quincy back? Ichigo must I remind you: He. Made. You. Wear. A. Dress."

"I know Renji…. But you weren't there."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? So let me get this clear *ahem* Ishida makes you wear a thong, bra, heels _and_ a pink dress. You get mad. Really mad. You complain to me and_ yet_ you don't want to get back at him. Now tell me, does that make sense to you?"

"Well…..no, but—"

"But nothing. Ichigo he made you wear a dress! In front of all those people….look!" Renji reached over the side of Ichigo's bed and grabbed out a magazine. On the cover a young teenager; male, with bright orange hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink dress.

"Give me that!" Ichigo reached over and grabbed the magazine from the red hairs hands, and ripped it in two.

"See, your mad."'

"I know….But he, made everyone give him the cameras….so that means he's sorry right?"

"Hmm…." Renji thought about it for a moment. 'This is the perfect time to get some payback. After all, I hate being their toy. They're like an old married couple and they keep using me back and forth. Ichigo used me against the Quincy and vice-versa…..maybe it's time I have some fun.' Renji smirked at his thoughts.

"Ya but, you don't know what he wants with the cameras."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Renji, tell me! What did Uryuu tell you?"

"Just that how he has all the cameras and that he was gonna do something with all the pictures. He said especially the one showing the thong."

"Wh-what!" How could Uryuu do that? After he told him the whole story about his mom and everything, he thought the guy would go easy on him. He even grabbed the pictures and gestured a re-assuring smile at him…and for some reason, that smile made Ichigo feel like he could trust him….like everything was going to be ok.

"Yup, he said he had major plans for 'em."

"Renji don't lie to me!" Ichigo grabbed the smirking boy by the shoulders and shook him once, roughly. "If you lying to me I'll—"

Renji cut him off. "I'm not. In fact, he even said 'Don't tell Kurosaki'."

Ichigo's hands slowly fell from the red heads shoulders. He was just staring mouth agape. 'Why would Ishida do that? It wasn't like him. The Quincy wasn't that mean. Sure he's a tight ass, but he wouldn't be that mean.'

Renji just smiled. He was getting to Ichigo. Now it was time for him to plot his revenge. "Alright Ichigo, since your gonna just sit there with your mouth open, I'm gonna head out, k?"

Ichigo shook his head, and looked up at the now standing shinigami. "Uh, oh. Ok."

"See ya later." Renji walked away throwing a wave over his shoulder, while Ichigo just sat there, thinking things through.

~~X~~

Ichigo walked along the outside of the campus. All day he had been thinking of what Renji had said to him earlier. For some reason, he just didn't believe it. But he had to stop thinking about the Quincy. It seems like he was on his mind more and more lately—and not just because of the game. Ichigo shrugged. He didn't really care.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. There in front of him, lying in the grass was the Quincy. Flipping through one of his many books he never left his dorm without. Ichigo was just going to walk on by (after all, he had to get the boy out of his head) but when he looked over at the bespectacled teen, he noticed his nose was a little red and his eyes were puffy. 'Was he crying?'

"Uh…Hey Uryuu."

Said boy jerked—startled. He looked over his shoulder at the substitute shinigami. "Um, hello Kurosaki. What are you doing here?"

"Gotta spare."

"Oh." Uryuu averted his eyes to a nearby tree.

"Mind if I join you?"

"S-sure, I mean if you want."

Ichigo walked over and dropped his bag against a tree and sat beside the Quincy's lithe frame. "What 'cha reading?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Don't be that way, c'mon."

Ishida just flipped the page and lowered his eyes. Ichigo sighed. Being around the Quincy made his stomach feel all weird inside, it made him feel like he should just apologize for all the shit, and games he's been playing with him. He felt like just telling the Quincy he was his roommate—like somehow it would make him feel better.

"So..uh, what did you do with the cameras?"

"Took out the film, and burned it. Then returned their cameras. By the way you owe me big time."

"Why's that?"

"Er—well, when I went to return Rukia's..."

_Flashback (He's not telling Ichigo this, Just thinking it.)_

"Aw, did you really burn the pictures?"

"Yes Rangiku."

The busty shinigami folded her arms and made a 'Hmp' sound.

"So, do you know where Rukia is?" The Quincy asked, holding up a small pink camera with white chappy's on it.

"I think she's at squad six, with Renji."

"Thanks." Uryuu waved at the girl as he ran off to the sixth division. He had to return Abarai's camera as well, so at least he would save some time. As Uryuu approached the small office he tapped lightly on the door, and it opened slowly.

"Hello?" Uryuu asked as he walked in. He found no one so he moved over to Renji's desk and sat down both his and Rukia's cameras. Hopefully he would get the hint to return the camera to her. He jumped when he heard the door shut quietly and pale arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hello, Quincy. You never came to see me." Said a familiar monotone voice.

"B-B-Byakuya!"

"Mmm…" The captain kissed the Quincy's neck as his hands wondered the smaller boys' chest through his shirt. "It's been too long."

"Not really it's only been two days!" The boy managed to squeak out.

"I suppose." The noble turned the Quincy around and kissed him hard. He trailed his tongue on the boys' lower lip and when he gasped, deepened the kiss. Uryuu pushed the noble, but he wouldn't budge.

"B-B-By-Byakuya…..I…uh…hafta…mpf—" The archer said in between kisses. The nobles' hand that was tracing the smaller boys stomach, trailed down to cup the bulge in the Quincy's pants.

"It seems I'm not the only one, who wants this." The captain purred against the boy's neck, which made him shudder.

"I have to go!" Once the noble stepped back and reached his hand down the smaller boys pants, the Quincy pushed with all his might and Hirenkyaku'd (Quincy flash-step) as fast as he could.

_End flash back_

"You went to return Rukia's camera and…..?"

"Nothing," The Quincy coughed. "Just, uh… something to do with Byakuya." The archer blushed.

'Oh,' Ichigo thought. 'Oh! Damn, the letter me and Renji wrote….. it actually worked!... I should be happy but, now I just feel bad. Maybe it's because he said he burned the film.. Wait, that mean Renji was lying, but why would he?' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the Quincy sniffle and whipe his nose on a tissue.

"Got a cold?"

"No."

He knew the boy had been crying. Well, at least it looked like it. He kind of felt bad—but he knew the Quincy wasn't crying over whatever happened with Byakuya. So it wasn't something he did….right? 'Damn, Uryuu! Now he has me worrying for him.'

"So," Ichigo cleared his throat. "Why were you crying?"

Uryuu looked over his shoulder at the shinigami. A shocked expression on his face. 'Bingo.' Ichigo thought.

"What makes you think I was crying?"

"Red nose, puffy eyes. I asked you if it was a cold and you said no. Even though you and I both know you don't get puffy eyes from a cold."

"I wasn't crying."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. This guy had to be so stubborn. He was going to give up when he heard the man beside him sob, and saw him quickly wipe away a tear from falling. Ichigo put one arm on the other side of the Quincy's lying frame, and bent over and slowly pushed the book away from the archers' face. He gasped. There were more tears rolling down the boys face as he constantly was wiping them off.

"Uryuu what's wrong!" Ichigo stared wide-eyed.

"Nothing….sad….book."

"Yea right! Spit it out!"

"No, I got to be heading to class." As Uryuu went to get up, Ichigo pushed him so that he was on top of the Quincy— who was now lying on his back on the grass.

"Damn it. Why do you have to be so stubborn? You can trust me, aren't we friends? And don't give me that 'no-because-you're-a-shinigami crap!"

Uryuu stared wide eyed at the boy hovering over top of him. He suddenly grasped Ichigo's shirt and began to cry into the boy's chest. "Uryuu….." 'It wasn't the book.' He knew it. He sat up pulling the paler boy to his lap, and held him there. Letting him cry, he didn't care if he was late for class, or the fact that he would get a detention—his friend needed him, more importantly Uryuu needed him.

When the boy's crying calmed down to a sob Ichigo rubbed his back and loosened his embrace.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me. You can if you want, but I won't pressure you. Just know that… that I'm here for you."

"Ichigo…."

Ichigo gave him a reassuring smile. He also felt something weird in his stomach—but that was probably because Uryuu never called him by his first name before.

"Yea?"

"I…uh…," Ishida sighed. "It's nothing…really."

"If you say so."

The Quincy just sat there in Ichigo's arms, he felt quite comfortable. He knew the soul reaper was worried he's like that with all of his friends. Heh, 'Ichigo…my friend.' Uryuu sighed. He wiped away a few more tears that fell and sniffled. When he did Ichigo's grip became a tad tighter, but not too tight, and Ishida sighed.

"Thank you, Ichigo. It's just…."

Ichigo put his finger to Uryuu's lips. "It's ok, you don't have to,"

Uryuu grabbed Ichigo's hand and lowered it, and wrapped his arms tightly around the shinigami's neck. 'Thank you Ichigo…thank you."

~~X~~ 3

From behind a tree stood a smirking red haired shinigami. A camera bouncing up and down in his hand…

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Renji's Plan Ichigo's Falling

**Haddrell; Thank-you. I really love long comments. And yours had to be the best. **** And well, why Uryuu was sad….Nothing to do with Byakuya, let's just say 'You'll either find out in this chapter….or the next'.**

**ANYWAYS! Chapter 13 EVERYONE ! ~~ :D**

Byakuya was getting annoyed. Very annoyed. Usually he was only so, when people got on his nerves about something completely and utterly stupid. But no, not today. Today his vice captain Renji Abarai was getting on his nerves. He had admit he liked the boy—but he had proven that the whole 'Ichigo incident' was just some sort of sick gag. After that, things went back to normal, Renji never bothered him before. But today the red-haired fukutaicho sat at his desk and every few minutes the noble would hear a quiet snickering, or giggles. Yes it was cute that Renji giggled, but after five hours it gets rather irritating.

"What is it Abarai?"

"Excuse me taicho?"

"What is so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing sir. Just something that has to do with the Quincy boy and the substitute soul reaper."

"Oh?" The Quincy. What ever it was that was going on, Byakuya now had to find out. After all, he was sort of….getting rather fond of the bespectacled teen….very fond of him.

"What about them?"

"Um, I just got this picture of them together sir."

"Together?"

"Well, you know…. Together, together."

Byakuya had to restrain himself to keep his posture. Surely his lieutenant was making some kind of joke. But if he wasn't, the man still didn't know about him and the teen.

"May I see this picture." It was more of a command than a question. Renji knew that. He knew that his captain had fell for him. Ever since he and Ichigo made up that letter, the noble seemed to be in a better mood—especially whenever the Quincy would enter the soul society. Renji reached into his drawer and pulled out the picture he had take. He had to admit, he took a pretty nice shot; from his angle the Quincy had his arms wrapped around the shinigami's neck and it looked as if they were kissing. Yes, he liked this payback rather a lot…

"Here you go sir," Renji said as he handed the noble the picture, and for the first time he saw his captain's eyes widen.

"Abarai," His voice was stern and he was now standing. "How did you come upon this picture?"

"Took it my self sir."

"I see…."

Renji saw how the nobles hand clenched at the small photo. He was mad. Surprising to the red haired soul reaper. I mean—he knew his captain liked the boy, but not this much. He seemed….heartbroken.

"When you see Kurosaki, do tell him I wish to have a word with him."

"Hai, taicho!" Renji walked back over to his desk. He shrugged. It's not like the Quincy liked him anyways….

~~X~~ (Meanwhile)

Ichigo walked in the hallway of his dorm room. He had woken up quite late today. He kept having strange dreams about Uryuu….but he just shrugged them off. Ichigo was about to open the door to his room when he heard coughing and was that, groaning? It was coming from the Quincy's' room. But hadn't the boy had class today? Then he heard a sound of someone getting sick, and now he was worried. The Quincy had been just fine yesterday. Without thinking Ichigo walked into the pale teens' room and gasped. There sat the Quincy on the floor; paler than normal, getting sick in a bucket and shivering as if he was in the north pole naked!

"Uryuu! Are you ok?" Ichigo ran and sat beside the shaking boy as he rubbed slow circles on his back.

"I'I'I'm….ugh…" Ishida fell over into Ichigo's arms, still awake. The boy was freezing!

"Damn it Uryuu, your like the arctic. Here let me help you!" Ichigo removed the teens shirt (covered in throw-up) and threw it into a waste basket. Slowly he lifted the boy bridal style and carried him into the bathroom attached to the Quincy's room, sitting him on top of the toilet seat.

Ichigo leaned over and put the plug in the tub, turning the water onto hot. "Stay here for a sec," Ichigo ran to his room and picked out his calming-bubble bath –strawberry scented. (Shut up! Yuzu bought it for me.) Ichigo returned and pored some of the red liquid into the tub.

"K-k-Kurosaki? What are?"

"Shhh...," Ichigo placed his finger to the pale boys lips. "I came to visit and your door was unlocked. I'm gonna stay 'til you get better ok?" Uryuu nodded briefly. He wasn't feeling all that well. And any moment he would pass out.

Ichigo reached over and removed the Quincy from the rest of his clothing, and the smaller boy blushed. He then lifted him back up and slowly placed him into the hot water. He heard the Quincy sigh. Ichigo grabbed a towel out of the nearby cupboard and placed it close by, also removed the Quincy's glasses.

"You don't have to…Ichigo."

"Nah, it's ok. Besides, like it or not you're my friend and I'm gonna take care of you. Also I used to do this whenever Yuzu or Karin got sick so I'm used to it."

Uryuu's smile made Ichigo's heart beat faster. He didn't know why—maybe it was because the tight ass never smiled, and if it was like they were in high school, the boy would remind him how he wasn't his friend, and that Quincy's did not need help from useless shinigami.

After about ten minutes Ichigo returned with some hot tea and sat it on a small table after he placed the Quincy; now wearing a cut pink robe… 'Wait did I just say Ishida was cute?' Ichigo mentally shook the thoughts from his head. Anyways, after he placed the Quincy on one of the soft black couches in the main room.

"Thirsty?"

The Quincy nodded.

Ichigo leaned over with the cup and placed it by Uryuu's mouth as the boy took a small sip.

"D-Don't you have classes?"

"No, not today. Besides I think this is more important." Ichigo gave the pale teen a small smile as he placed the cup down.

Uryuu blushed. "Uh, thanks." Uryuu coughed loudly and Ichigo sprang up from where he was sitting and patted the boy on his back.

"Need anything?"

"No… By the way why do I smell like strawberries?" He had to ask the question. He blocked out the part where Ichigo was bathing him, actually bathing him. He was blushing to hard and he had to keep out the images of Ichigo in the tub bathing him. So he didn't really know all that went down—so to speak.

"I used my—I mean, your roommates stuff. All you had were mint crap. I thought…I don't know you'd smell better with strawberry…Not saying that you smelt bad! N-n-no—"

Uryuu cut him off by pressing a finger to the now blushing shinigami's lips.

"Don't worry I get it. But you know, you really shouldn't go using other peoples items."

"Ugh, I'm sure he won't mind. You were sick after all."

"I suppose." Uryuu yawned. He hadn't noticed he was this tired, after all he had slept over half the day. Uryuu trailed his eyes over the orange-haired soul reaper. He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. For goodness sakes! The boy was in his pajamas'! See, right there he could have ruined Ichigo's game…but he didn't care. He was getting rather into the game, and he…liked Ichigo. And now he could admit he was beginning to like his roommate—Ichigo wouldn't exactly know he was talking about him. Ichigo still thinks Uryuu hasn't got a clue.

"So…uh, you never did tell me. Why you were crying the other day…"

"You really want to know?"

"Ugh, n-no. I mean, not if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's stupid really,"

"Huh?"

"What happened. It's stupid." Uryuu frowned as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ichigo quickly reached over snatching the tear, letting his finger rest upon the Quincy's cheek.

"Tell me?"

"…My dad. He—ugh, he saw the magazine. The ones with you in the dress. The one with all of the models in my outfits,"

"Yea they were all awesome."

Uryuu chuckled. "At least someone thought so…"

"What do you mean…?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, I visited my dad…after that. He told me how terrible the outfits were, how much of a disgrace I was as his son… That usually didn't bother me, he said that to me all the time but this time," Uryuu sobbed and Ichigo rubbed more tears away, and sat on the couch holding the crying boy in his arms in a tight embrace.

"This time—this time he said… that I was a disgrace not only as his son, but as the family, to my grandfather, as a Quincy… And I realized…I am.."

Ichigo now held the boy away from his body, holding him by his shoulder and shook him once lightly, making the boy wince.

"Uryuu don't you dare believe that, ever again! Who cares what your dad thinks? He gave up on being a Quincy remember! Who does he think he is telling you that you're a disgrace as a Quincy when he himself had abandoned being one? Huh! EXACTLY! Uryuu, you're the best damn Quincy in the world, and wherever your grandfather is, he is proud of you and I wont stop yelling at you until you believe it dammit!"

Ishida stared wide eyed and mouth agape.

"…Ichigo…."

"Uryuu…I care about you, ok? I want you to be happy. Alright? Can you do that?"

Uryuu gave a small, slow nod, and Ichigo brought him back to his chest. "And fuck him…your outfits were the best…hell, I even loved the damned thong!"

Uryuu laughed, smiling. Ichigo started to laugh with him.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Haha, yea I guess I did…."

Ichigo looked into dark blue orbs and sighed.

"Feeling better?"

"I am." Uryuu said, and Ichigo could feel the teen smiling against his chest. "And again Kurosaki….thank you." Uryuu murmured before he fell asleep against the soul reapers chest and Ichigo smiled.

"Good night Uryuu." Ichigo kissed the top of the Quincy's head. 'Damn, I think I'm falling for him…"

~~X~~

**That was just a short drabble I had to get off my chest. I was thinking about it all day, and that's the fourth chapter I've posted this week! BE THANKFUL! Wait—I know you are **

**The beginning half with Renji is important for the next chapter.**

**The Other half however—is just because some people were complaining about why Uryuu was crying, so I had to tell you. Enjoy. I shall begin the next Chaptaa~~!**


	14. Ichigo faces Byakuya And a Hard on

**Haddrell; You keep making me love you even more. Your reviews and your scenarios. **** I thanks all who review, you make me want to write more and more. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but hey, you guys stick with me! I'm only 15 and writing so…yea.**

**This is just a short, funny/cute chapter. But it's over 1000 word, so not really a drabble.**

**Chaptaa 14!~~**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yup, captain Kuchiki said he wanted to talk to ya."

"But why?"

"Who knows." Renji shrugged. However the red-haired lieutenant did know. His captain was mad at the boy. All because of the picture he had showed him. It was true he didn't like lying to his captain, but this was payback, and as they say 'Payback's a bitch.' Yea humans are weird.

"Well, alright. I'll go see him, catch up with you later?"

"Sure, but I'll be in the human world, you know, missions." Ichigo nodded throwing a hand over his shoulder as he flash stepped to the sixth division's head quarters. He wondered why Byakuya had requested him. The last time he saw the noble was two days ago at that fashion show. Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

Ichigo arrived outside the room and knocked lightly. Upon hearing nothing Ichigo slowly opened the door…

"Scatter,"

"What the hell!" Ichigo slammed the door and flash stepped as fast as he could outside the barracks. Byakuya Kuchiki just released his Zanpukoto on him. What was going on? What did he ever do to the noble? His thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt the familiar spiritual pressure approaching, and flash stepped just in time, to doge a few petal like blades. Ok, he was kind of worried now. Byakuya was actually attacking him. And he had done nothing…right?

Ichigo flash stepped more quickly as he spotted the noble coming towards him, at top speed.

"Crap!"

~~X~~

"I wonder what's up with Kuchiki?" commented Shunsui, the eighth divisions captain as he sipped at a glass of sake.

"Who knows, but then again. It is the Kurosaki boy he's chasing." Said Ukitake.

"Right!"

~~X~~

Ichigo panted as he leaned against the wall of the saratai. He was out of breath. Byakuya had been chasing him for about three hours now, and he still had no clue what the hell he did wrong. Every time he stopped to talk to the noble, he would use his hands and guide his Zanpukoto at him, and everyone knows when Byakuya uses his hands, he's serious. 'Damn it, what the hell?'

"Having fun?"

"Renji! Thank god, you gotta help me!"

"Huh?"

"You captain! Byakuya. He's trying to kill me!"

"I know."

"But why?"

"Well, you know that letter we made up with him and Uryuu?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, he likes the kid. A lot." Renji said while looking at the ground. "And, he found this…" Renji held up a small phot and Ichigo snatched it from his hands.

"What? That's why he's mad! I was just hugging him."

"Really, why?" Renji was curious. He wasn't actually paying attention to the two's conversation. He just saw his chance, and took it.

"Well, he uh—nothing." Ichigo couldn't tell him. That was Uryuu's business, and he liked Uryuu…he wanted him to know he could trust him. And after he woke up with the boy in his arms, the Quincy pleaded him not to tell anyone. So he wouldn't.

Renji shrugged. "If you say so. But you might want to tell him that." Ichigo turned around and saw Byakuya appear a few steps behind him. How was he going to explain this?

"Ban—"

"WAIT!" Ichigo cut him off. Seriously? Byakuya was going to use bankai on him! Was he nuts? "I swear there's nothing going on between me and Uryuu."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Then, ignoring him. Released his bankai.

Ichigo groaned…Today was going to be a long one.

~~X~~

Uryuu sat on his couch and sighed. Ichigo was nice enough to take care of him all day yesterday. In fact—the shinigami got his homework, fed him, modeled for Mel, like he was supposed to. And-er bathed him. Uryuu blushed at the memory. It wasn't his fault! He was half out of it. And now he couldn't help but laugh, whenever his hair fell into his face it smelt of strawberries. He knew Ichigo borrowed his "Roommates" Shampoo, but let's face it, he always knew Ichigo was a strawberry.

Uryuu sighed combing his hand through his hair and placing it near his nose. Yup, now he definitely wouldn't be able to get the shinigami out of his mind.

He couldn't help but wonder where the shinigami went. After he had brought him his stuff, he said Abarai needed him to go to the soul society, and that he would be back to check on him soon. It was cute how the soul reaper worried for him, but that was over three hours ago. He was starting to worry—which he really shouldn't; Ichigo was in the soul society, safe, and he was strong. Perhaps the strongest person he knew. Which he hated to admit it but yes, stronger than himself as well. So there was really nothing to wrong. Ishida sighed. He did not want to spend his day thinking about the orange-haired boy, let alone worry about him.

Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Uryuu walked over and opened it with a smile, only soon to be faded as he looked up at Ichigo's bleeding frame.

"Kurosaki what happened?"

"Byakuya happened."

"Byakuya!" What did the noble have to do with this?

"It's a long story."

"Well, it can wait. Let's get you bandaged up first."

Ishida moved aside and watched as the teen sat at the couch and removed his shirt, and at that he couldn't help but blush. Quickly he left the room to grab the needed items, and returned shortly.

After he had patched up the taller boy's stomach, Ichigo proceeded and took off his pants. Ishida felt his cheeks redden and an uncomfortable heat going straight to his groin. Kurosaki was beautiful. He had only ever seen the man without a shirt, so he didn't know how defined the man was. It had to be all of the battles they fought in the past.

~~X~~

Ichigo stood in front of the Quincy in nothing but a black pair of briefs. Ichigo watched as the Quincy knelt between his legs patching up every scrape and bruise, and had to suppress a groan. It had been only recently that he had found out he had more than just friendly feelings for the pale teen, and he wasn't so used to the emotions. He had never really liked anyone more than a friend, unless you counted Rukia. But she was more like a sister. But there in front of him was one of the most beautiful things he had ever saw; Ishida Uryuu kneeling in between his legs, a look of concentration, and a small hint of—was that a blush? On his face.

Yes it was some sight. Oh god, the Quincy was about to stich up something and he just HAD to lick his lips while threading the needle. Ichigo mentally hit himself. He had to think of something else, otherwise he was going to be faced with a severely pissed off Quincy, when he finds Ichigo is standing with a hard on, while he is trying to help the man. And believe it or not, the Quincy may not look it; But when he's pissed, there's no telling what he could do.

"There," Uryuu stood in front of Ichigo.

"You can stay here, I'll see if my roommates clothes could fit you. Unless you want to stay in your underwear."

"N-no, that's fine."

"Ok." Uryuu walked away into the other room, and Ichigo sighed. 'Whew, that was close.' He was pretty sure if the Quincy had stayed in that position for another ten seconds all hell would break loose. Yup, yesterday he had came to the right assumption. That being; he was falling in love with Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo shrugged. He didn't mind. His first crush, was on a male; and a Quincy no less.

Uryuu returned and handed Ichigo a pile of clothes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just remember to return them, so my roommate wont get mad."

"I wont…." Ichigo trailed off. This wasn't his shirt. He slipped it on anyways—it fit. But it wasn't his. It wasn't exactly like he could ask the Quincy though, that would give him away… But then again, why was he still playing this game? It was mean to do that to the Quincy. It was about time he stopped.

"The shirt by the way."

"Huh?"

"I said, I made the shirt for you. You can keep it."

"Oh," Ichigo blushed. The Quincy had made it for him. No wonder it wasn't familiar.

"T-t-Thanks."

Uryuu smiled. Ichigo's heart sped up. Wow, he really had to get out of here. Sliding up his pants Ichigo walked to the door.

"Uh, I gotta go. S-s-See you tomorrow!" With that Ichigo left.

Ishida cocked an eyebrow, but then blushed. Had Kurosaki just ran out of his dorm…

With a hard on?


	15. Confront

**x . naomi. chan .x Thank-you for the favorite author. Yes, it is hard to write 5 chapters in one week, especially when you in school—I'm only 15 you know, so these things should take more time than they are.**

**Chapter 15 **

Ok, so this is how it went. Ichigo did NOT leave with a hard on yesterday. Nope, couldn't have. There was absolutely no way. Wait! Was Ishida actually debating this?

Not only that after Ichigo left, Byakuya Kuchiki actually jumped him. He didn't want to remember but…

_Flashback_

_Did Ichigo just leave his dorm….._

_With a hard on?_

_Ishida shrugged. Nah, maybe he just imagined it. Uryuu turned around to finish up his homework. Yup, he didn't mind after all—it was his favorite subject, sewing. Just as Uryuu was about to sit down he heard a slight tap at the door. Ishida sighed and opened it, only to be back on the couch almost immediately._

"_Hm, trying to make me jealous little Quincy?" Purred Byakuya._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Well, it almost worked."_

"_Wait Byaku—" Ishida was cut off by a pair of lips against his. 'Alright, this happened way too much… what did he ever do to piss god off?' Byakuya placed his hand on the Quincy's chest, which made the smaller boy gasp. Allowing Byakuya to deepen the kiss._

_Ishida was able to push the noble far enough away from him to ask "What are you talking about?"_

"_This." Byakuya placed the picture on Uryuu's stomach as he leaned in and kissed the Quincy again. Ishida grabbed the picture from in between his and the nobles body's. Looking over the captains shoulder at the picture in his hand he gasped into the kiss. He didn't mean to, but when he did Byakuya pushed his tongue passed his lips, Ishida too pre occupied allowed his tongue to mingle with the others'. This…picture. He remembered the scene well. It was when Kurosaki had found him crying. He hugged the orange-haired soul reaper, in a way that looked as if he was kissing the man._

_But who had taken the picture? Whoever did, either hated him and/or Ichigo and handed over the picture to the noble—knowing that the man liked the Quincy and would get mad. OR just was plain dumb and thought it would be a fun gag. He was going with the first one._

_Ishida's thoughts were interrupted as he moaned when the noble palmed his awakening erection. He hadn't noticed the captain was rubbing against him all this time._

_What was he going to do to get out of this one….?_

_End Flashback_

Ishida shivered at the memory. Someone was toying with him way too much, and it was getting annoying. He would have thought it was Ichigo, had the soul reaper not been nice to him lately. But he crossed him off the list—for the fact he was in the picture, and almost got killed by the hands of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yes….He would have to talk to Ichigo later. They would have to figure this out together.

~~X~~

Renji smiled to himself. Seeing Ichigo in all those bandages and the shock look on the Quincy's face when he eavesdropped the other day was perfect and priceless.

Well, he knew the noble had a thing for the Quincy, but that was just that—he thought it was only a small crush. But his heart kind of hurt when the noble went to all that trouble over the bespectacled teen. I mean—what was so special about him? He was a scrawny-tight ass, nerd. That was it. Renji sighed in frustration. He was getting jealous of the Quincy.

"What is the matter Abarai?"

"Ah, nothing Taicho."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow. It wasn't odd that his lieutenant would drift off during his paper work, but the boy looked….sad? He sighed. He didn't like it when Renji was like this. He liked the big toothy grin the man always wore, and his lack of manners when he spoke. This was not like his Renji, not at all.

Byakuya sighed again. He was rather annoyed lately. He kept pinning for the Quincy in hopes his lieutenant would have the same feelings and try and stop the relationship. No such luck. It wasn't like he didn't like the Quincy but the teen was too….How to put it; Quiet, Work-obsessed, Pale, Slim….Much like himself. And Abarai on the other hand was brash, bold, and loud. And how did the saying go?...opposites attract? Well, that was the case for the noble. He was very attracted to the vice captain. He only wished the man shared the same feelings.

~~X~~

"Uryuu-Kun, I forgot to mention. The fashion show was great. All your outfits were wonderful."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Also…This came for you." The teacher handed Uryuu a small envelope and walked away throwing a smile over her shoulder as she did so.

Uryuu tilted his head in confusion. What was this for? There was no name on the envelop, so how did she know it was for him? Uryuu shrugged and ripped it open, reading the contents—he gasped.

_Uryuu Ishida;_

_We are pleased to inform you, Luiletta Fashion Co. Has taken interest in your work. We would like to set a meeting with you as soon as possible to discuss matters of you joining the company. Of coarse as you know, we are out of state and will need for you to transport hear by plane. If you choose to do so please contact this number; 1-771-434-7351. We will await you answer._

Luiletta fashion Co? The top fashion agency in Japan! They wanted him. Uryuu couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know whether to be happy, because this would also mean leaving Karakura…more importantly, leaving Ichigo. Ishida sighed in frustration. Ichigo couldn't possibly have the same feelings for him. He settled this; Ichigo having the hard on was merely a figment of his unclothed desires. Nothing more. So why did it feel like more? 'Because you want it to moron!' Said a voice coming from the back of his head. Yes this was all too true. He wanted Ichigo. He had for a while….

He couldn't leave him. Not without trying. He didn't know for sure Ichigo was straight. The teen had never gone out with anyone for as long as he knew him, so it didn't mean anything. And he couldn't leave his other friends—Or the fact that Ichigo and him hadn't settled the whole 'roommate game'. He was really curious to how that was going to end, seeing as how well they were getting along recently… So yes. This was it.

He was going to confront Kurosaki.


	16. Interruption

**Ok, so everyone was wondering what happened after the Byakuya/Ishida thing last chapter. I didn't really wanna write it 'cause I'm that lazy, so…You can guess—But they did not do anything explicit (*coughs* Sex *Coughs).**

**ANYWAYS Chapter 16 **

Uryuu sat on his couch reading over the letter again. It is possible that it is a fake. After all, it was blank on the front. But if it's not…O'well. He had to stop making excuses. He just didn't want to tell Ichigo his feelings. He was a coward. But then again, it's harder than it looks. Though had Ichigo been a girl, it would have been easier. After all, how did he know if Ichigo was gay or not?

But, it was a little easier now… Before he could call Ichigo, said soul reaper told him he had something to discuss with him today. He didn't really know what—but he supposed that was the whole idea, and afterward he would just tell Ichigo about the letter, and let it progress from there. As if on cue, there was a slight rattling and the door opened.

"Ichigo?"

"Yea, that's what I got to tell you."

Ishida cocked an eyebrow. Was Ichigo telling him about the roommate thing? Well, that would be the only thing considering he just unlocked the door with a key.

"Ishida….I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad. Especially because…you know—we've been getting along a lot better recently."

Ishida nodded, and patted the spot beside him on the couch and Ichigo walked over after removing his shoes and sat beside him. How was he going to word this, without the archer getting at least the tiniest upset?

"Alright," Ichigo sighed. 'Here goes nothing.' "Ishida I'm—" He stopped as he looked into navy blue irises. He wanted nothing more to apologize now for all the cruel things and twisted games he had played on the boy. But he had to do this. "I-I'm, your…roommate."

"I know."

Ichigo opened his eyes he didn't know he closed. He knew? How could he possibly know? He wasn't that bad at hiding it was he. He even got Renji to help him suppress his spiritual pressure. He thought it had worked, he guessed he was wrong.

"You know. How did you know?"

"I've known for quite some time."

"How?"

"I found Kon."

So that was it. The little lion had ratted him out. All this time he had been worrying about telling the archer, and he knew the whole time. He was going to have to kill the stuffed toy later.

"…."

Uryuu sighed. "I found Kon one morning when I tried to contact you, and you were still in bed. Yes I walked in when your phone went off when I was trying to phone, well, you. I didn't see you however, until the monstrosity walked about, and talked about the whole 'This is going to ruin our plans, if you don't be careful.' So I pulled him aside and he told me."

Ichigo winced. "He told you…what?"

"About the whole Renji ordeal and a couple other things."

Ichigo fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater. He didn't know if the Quincy was mad, or frustrated. He didn't seem either, but when the boy wanted to, he was really good at masking his emotions.

"Oh…. Are—Are you mad?"

"I was at first." Uryuu said looking over at Ichigo and made the man wince at his glare. But Ichigo soon relaxed when the Quincy's gaze softened and he smiled gently. "But I got used to it. And you weren't doing anything all that bad."

"About that…" Ishida cocked an eyebrow and Ichigo swallowed. How was he going to word the whole…Byakuya 'Incident.'

"What?"

"There is…something else, I did."

"Like…?"

"Renji also helped."

Ishida just stared at Ichigo, a look of curiosity lacing his features as he motioned for him to continue. Ichigo sighed, 'He's probably gonna hate me for this…'

"Well, me and Renji…we…wrote a love letter. To Renji, from you."

Ishida cocked his head. Him and Renji wrote a love letter FROM me to RENJI. How would that work out? Considering Renji would know it was a fake.

"I know what you're thinking, how would that work right? Well, it wasn't really meant for Renji….It was meant for Byakuya to see to get jealous, of you….'Cause he likes, Renji."

Oh, now he got it. That's what the noble meant by 'Renji's not gay. But I'm always here.' The noble thought he was doing Uryuu a favor. Well, he thinks. And that's why….. that's why Byakuya's been molesting him all this time! Ichigo and Renji did this. Uryuu sighed. It was going to be really hard not to get mad at Ichigo. Ishida looked over at said soul reaper to see him frowning.

"I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No." Well, he was. But hadn't he been here to tell Ichigo his feelings for him? He wasn't going to start an argument—then it would never get done. And he didn't know if the man liked him or not, so it was best to leave things be, he could always sort it out later….or with Renji.

"Oh, good! For a sec I thought you were mad at me." Ichigo smiled brightly and made Uryuu's heart race. He always loved it when Ichigo did his crooked smile.

"It's fine. After all, I did stuff to you too."

"Oh, like what?" Ichigo tilted his head.

Should he tell him? Kurosaki was honest with him. He may as well be right? "Well, Renji kissing you was my Idea. And I am the one who took the picture and sent it to Rukia." Ishida closed his eyes. Yes he was patient with Ichigo; it didn't mean the same the other way around.

"W-wh-what? That was you!"

Uryuu nodded, opening his eyes. But it was not what he was expecting. Ichigo burst out laughing. Actually laughing!

"That was funny! Did you know when Byakuya saw that picture he actually jumped Renji?"

Ishida's widened and he blinked. Now he got it, Byakuya was trying to make Renji jelous. Ishida laughed a little too. "No I didn't."

"Well, he did. That's why Renji wanted to move in here."

"Oh, so that's why he asked." It all made sense now.

"Yea…"

"…"

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

Well, it was now or never….

Suddenly there was a load roar.

"A hollow!"

**Me: Muahaha Cliff hanger :P (Well, you guys do want this to be long right?)**

**Oh, and please I made a new poll I need you guys to take in order for me to continue this. It's about who's Seme, who's Uke. Yea…take it. **


	17. Movin' on up

**Well, here it is. Chapter 17 after that stupid hollow interruption. **

"I can't believe we went all that way to have Renji defeated the hollow." Ichigo grumbled.

"Hey, I told you it's energy was gone, but you were to busy flash stepping." Ishida commented as Ichigo stepped into his body.

"Yea, yea. Well, you could have yelled it."

"Oh, and have everyone stare at me like a moron. You're forgetting Ichigo, you are invisible to the eye in your soul form, I however am not."

Ichigo stopped walking causing the Quincy to bump into him.

"What?"

"You, called me Ichigo."

"So?"

"Well….never mind."

Ishida shrugged. He didn't realize he had called the soul reaper by his first name. It was just, he was getting used to it earlier when they were in the dorm that… it was getting into kind of a habit. He sighed. Oh right! That means he still had to tell Ichigo…

"Oh yea," Ichigo turned and started to walk backwards as they made their way down the hall of the dorms. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I, er—" Ishida stopped, which made Ichigo cock his head and stop in his tracks.

"What?"

He didn't know how he was supposed to say it. He couldn't exactly say 'Oh, it's nothing really. I just think your hot and we should go out some time.' No, he couldn't do that. But he knew if he said never mind the orange- haired boy would keep pestering until he told him something.

"Um.. wait 'til we get inside." Ishida said as he walked past the now confused shinigami and into the dorm. Ichigo walked in behind the Quincy, who was now seated on the couch and shut the door behind him. He didn't know what was with the pale boy. He kept fidgeting, se he knew he was either worried, scared or nervous. Maybe all three even.

"Ishida…you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Ichigo sighed. "Well…were inside now."

"I know," Ishida looked around the room. He wished he had something else to tell him, or even if Ichigo made the first move or even if he gave the slightest hint that he wasn't straight. Ishida sighed, the remembered. The letter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelop.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter."

"Well, I know that. But what's it say."

Ishida passed Ichigo the envelop who took it and read it over. His eyes widening. "Uryuu, that's great! You've been noticed."

"Yea…but,"

"What?"

"It's…oh, never mind."

Ichigo sat beside the Quincy and looked at the letter then the archer and repeated. "What? You don't want to go?"

"It's not that…It's just…"

"I think it would be great if you went!" Ichigo beamed.

"W-what?"

"This number, it's not a fake. Don't worry. I got one too. It seems you using me as a model got people to take notice of me too. I got an envelop like this from the modeling agency these guys use. I got offered a job as your model if you accepted. They said they wanted me even if you didn't but they figured we were friends."

Ishida just blinked, trying to process what the soul reaper was saying to him.

"I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go…but, it would be awesome if we went together!" Ichigo smiled.

Ishida gave the man a small smile. Maybe this was the hint he needed. It was small, but there was something there. After all Ichigo wouldn't give up med school to go with Uryuu, especially as a model, if he didn't have some interest in him.

"I..Uh, alright."

"Really?"

"Yea. But,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"I have to kill Kon before we leave." Ichigo chuckled at this. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got the perfect thing…"

~~X~~

"Uryuu, wake up. Uryuu." Ichigo shook the sleeping Quincy gently.

"Ne….Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed as he looked at the dazed archer. Ishida was spread out on his bead half-asleep, eyes fluttering, blanked down to his hips, and semi flushed from the heated room.

"You gotta wake up sleepy head. We have to pack before we go to our last day of class remember?"

"Ugh," Ishida groaned. Witch made Ichigo chuckle. "You don't even half to go, I mean one last day of med school. You wont need it, your going into modeling. Lucky."

"Yea, but I'm still going….Hey! Don't fall asleep again!" Ichigo nudged the boy again with his hand.

"About time you two woke up! Now get me out of this cage!" Wined the small stuffed lion from the other end of the room. Last night Ishida decided to sew boobs onto the toy, stuff him in a dress and in a cage. It was going to be a present for Ichigo's sister Yuzu. After all, she would torture him the most without even knowing it.

"What was that princess?" Ichigo said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up! Get me out of here. And don't call me princess!" The lion yelled throwing a nearby pencil at the soul reaper.

"Would you to shut up… Mmm tryin' tuh sleep." Ishida wined pulling up the blankets.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ichigo yanked the covers off and laughed as he saw the Quincy's pink briefs.

"Hey!"

"Gotta get up."

"Fine." Ishida yawned sitting up and shifted his legs off the edge of the bed, stretching out as he stood. Ichigo gulped. He marveled at the fine, pale skin as the muscles flexed as the archer moved.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh sorry."

"And take the perverted lion with you." Ishida called as he tossed the cage at the retreating soul reaper who caught it easily.

"Who's he calling a pervert?"

"You, because you always try to get with Orihime and Rukia."

"But those are girls. They're different."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Hey I wouldn'—" Ichigo cut the toy off by shoving the pencil that was thrown at him in the lions' mouth.

Ishida yawned as he walked out of his room with some bags in his hands.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Ichigo laughed.

"Oh har, har." Ishida walked past the soul reaper and went to the couch to gather up his neatly sewn blankets and pillows.

"You wear way too much white." Commented Ichigo.

"Really now?"

"Yea."

Ishida rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up a blanket. Ichigo gulped getting a full view of the archers' sculpted ass. Coming out of his faze Ichigo reached into the cage and grabbed out the tiny green ball from a complaining Kon's mouth, shoving both the toy and the modsoul into his bag.

"I can't believe your actually going into modeling."

"Ya, well. It'll be fun, you know?"

"I guess…."

"Hey Ishida…"

"Hm..?" Ishida looked confused. Ichigo was looking down at the ground scratching one of his arms while scuffing his feet on the floor.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Have you….told you dad this yet?"

Ishida froze. He had forgotten the last time he had met with his dad. But now it all came back. Even the part with him crying into Ichigo's shoulder, he told the soul reaper everything.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Have you told yours?"

"Ya…and that was the most fun thing I ever did." Ishida could hear the sarcasm roll off the teens tongue.

Ishida laughed. "Oh really? How'd that go?"

"Heavenly. He giggled like a school girl over the phone and jumped for joy saying how 'his little girl had grown up!'"

"Wow, I didn't know you were a girl Kurosaki."

"Neither did I." They both stared at each other before bursting out into laughter.


	18. Of trains and sweaters

**This is… Chapter 18, right?**

**Well, I'm trying to make this move faster, I really am. Gah! Don't shoot me! *runs in corner* Phew, missed the bullet. Kay, so my poll has moved along quite nicely and it seems, so far Ichigo will be seme…. Again! Well, I'm gonna let you keep voting until I get to that chapter….and let me tell you this; Were not that far off.**

Ichigo sat impatiently leaning against the back of his seat. Counting each 'bump' the train made on the tracks. He was so bored, but excited at the same time. For those of you who don't know; Ichigo realized quite recently that he had..What would you call it, a crush on the Quincy. Sure, we'll say that for now. Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo has a 'crush' on Uryuu Ishida, the last Quincy. And now, here he sat on the train bored out of his mind.

If you were wondering: Why is he on a train? Well, hold on a minute, sheesh. He was getting to that. He was on a train; to some place he didn't know how to pronounce to become a model. That's right, a model. But not just any model, Uryuu's model. Ichigo laughed silently to himself. This was kind of like being the archers property now wasn't it? Or at least, that's what it sounded like.

ANYWAYS! Ichigo was so excited he could barely stand it. And in his excitement the previous day, he was a moron. A moron who forgot to charge his IPod for a nine hour flippin' train ride! Yup, he listened to it and drained the battery, thus why he is sitting counting bumps—bored out of his mind.

Well, it wasn't all that bad. Three hours into the train ride the Quincy fell asleep and his head fell into Ichigo's lap. It made him blush but he wasn't about to move the boy. Hell no! Because? Well, because the kid was hot—I mean, Ichigo cleared his throat. Because the kid was tired. Yea, that was why. Ishida squirmed and moved against Ichigo's lap, making the teen repress a shiver, as the Quincy snuggles impossibly closer to his nether regions. He wouldn't of found it uncomfortable, if not for the fact;

A: The lights were out; all but the moons rays.  
B: He was wearing thin pajama bottoms.  
C: Because of his clothing attire he could feel the hot breath from the Quincy's mouth ghosting over his groin.

Yea, he would say that was a little uncomfortable.

"..Mmmmm,… mftp..I-..Ichigo…"

Ichigo stilled. It was muffled, but he could have sworn the archer said his name in his sleep. But he was probably just imagining it. I mean—the Quincy and him may be getting on each others' good sides, but let's face it; Ishida still hated soul reapers. So either the boy was killing him in his sleep, or he imagined it. Ichigo hoped it was the latter.

"I-Ichigo?" Ishida blinked as he opened his eyes, only for them to go wide when he realized the position he was in. His face was in between Ichigo's slightly parted legs, facing his groin.

"S-s-Sorry!" Ishida blushed and quickly sat in an upright position leaning away from the soul reaper.

"I-It's ok…You uh, fell asleep."

Ishida nodded. He groaned internally. Out of all the things he did in his sleep, why did he have to fall into Ichigo's lap? Oh no! Ishida's eyes widened. He just remembered—he talked in his sleep. How did he know? Well, let's just say he _used_ to have a very annoying friend whom he slept over ats house and video tapped him in his sleep. 'Used' was the key word.

"Um…ah- Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Ugh, did I," Ishida cleared his throat. "Did I…do anything in my sleep?"

Ichigo blushed. Now did he tell the Quincy that he cuddled with his groin like it was a teddy bear and said his name in his sleep, OR did he lie?

"No." I guess he chose to lie.

Ishida made a sigh of relief and smiled, making Ichigo blush again. 'Ok, if he keeps doing cute things, my face is gonna go permanently red!' Ichigo thought.

"Hmmm…. How much time do we have left?"

"About five hours."

Ishida nodded and went into his small bag to retrieve a book and started to read. Shifting to push up his glasses every now and then.

Ichigo looked away and drummed on his legs with his index fingers. He wish he had a good book with him. But when he had told Rukia about him becoming a model she said something like 'Models like guys, there for you do,' which led to him opening his bags to find a lot of crappy Yaoi manga's in his bag. 'Thank you Rukia.' Note the sarcasm?

"Ishida?"

"Hm?" Ishida placed his book on his lap and looked over at the orange haired soul reaper.

"I'm bored."

"Well, that's your problem." Ishida rolled his eyes and went back to his book when he heard Ichigo huff in dissatisfaction.

"Do you have anything for me to do?" Ichigo asked eyes sparkling like a five year old who wanted candy. Which made the Quincy give in with a sigh.

"Let me check…" Ishida blushed as Ichigo clasped his hands together and smiled. But what did he possibly have for the soul reaper to do?

"Wanna learn how to sew?" It was really all he could think of. And at least it would keep the shinigami busy, after all the boy had never sewn before. So he could guess now that he would probably not be very good at it.

"Sure."

Ishida retrieved his sewing kit he always kept with him, and some material handing it to Ichigo. He rolled his eyes as the boy held the items in his hand with his head cocked to the side; utter confusion laced his features.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Sew."

"Sew what?"

"Anything you want."

Ichigo smiled his crooked smile as he got an idea, which made Ishida shudder.

"Ok."

~X~

After two, very long excruciating hours of teaching a certain soul reaper how to sew. Ichigo was now humming while making his product.

Every time the Quincy would try and look over the shinigami's shoulder the man would tell him not to look. Now he was curious. Why couldn't he look? Now he was bored. He was going to finish his book but the damn soul reaper piqued his curiosity.

"Ow..shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' just stabbed my finger with the needle…"

"Again?" Ishida sighed and reached around, grabbing Ichigo's hand. "You know, your lucky I brought band-aids with me."

Ichigo smiled slightly while Ishida placed a blue band aid on the small cut.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ichigo turned around and continued with his sewing. He was actually getting quite good at it. All except for the nine band aids his hand now had. But that was ok, after all it was his first time.

"There!"

Ichigo turned around with a smile on his face as he looked over at the Quincy.

"What?"

"I'm done."

"That's nice. What did you make?" He was trying not to sound too interested, but he didn't quite convince himself.

"Here." Ichigo sat the small pile of cloth on the archers' lap, and Ishida raised an eyebrow. Ishida slowly moved his hands, his eyes widening as he held up the cloth. It unraveled to show a white hooded sweater with blue Quincy crosses on each arm and a blue zipper going down the middle.

"Ichigo?"

"Hope you like it. I thought I should..you know, return the favor. You made me this after all." Ichigo pointed to his chest and Ishida stared. He hadn't realized it, but indeed. Ichigo was wearing the shirt he made him two days ago.

"How did you..?"

"Make the zipper and crosses?" Ichigo asked reading the archers' mind. "Well, I watched you sew a lot in high school, enough to learn to make those," Ichigo pointed to the blue crosses. "And Yuzu, used to sew all the time too, so I guess I picked some stuff up." Ichigo smiled.

"Uh, thanks…"

"No problem."

Ichigo leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes.

Ishida examined the sweater more carefully before setting it down and sighing. This would be a long ride…

~~X~~

Ichigo yawned and opened his eyes.

"Ten more minutes until the next stop." Came a voice from over the speaker phone.

"Finally," Ichigo sighed. "Did you hear that Ishi—" Ichigo stopped as he looked down at the Quincy. Uryuu was cuddles up to Ichigo's arm, wearing the sweater Ichigo made with a blanket pulled over top of them.

Ichigo blushed and reached his hand down to comb through silky raven hair. He almost pulled away when he heard the archer moan in his sleep, and shift only to lean closer to Ichigo's hand.

"I-I-Ishida?"

"…"

He knew he should wake the Quincy up, but he wanted to savor the moment. Ichigo sighed, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ishida, you gotta wake up." He said softly as he moved his hand through said boys' hair.

"Huh…Ichigo?"

Ishida blinked and looked up with hazy eyes at the orange haired teen, before realizing yet again that he cuddled up to the boy in his sleep. He was about to apologize but stopped as he saw the shinigami's blushing face, and realized there was a hand combing through his hair.

"I-Ichigo?"

"S-s-sorry." Ichigo said as he quickly removed his hand. Ishida just stared up at the boy as Ichigo cleared his throat. "Um..t-they said our stop is in ten minutes."

"Oh," Ishida hadn't realized he slept that long. He shrugged removing his arms from Ichigo and stretched.

"That's good. I was beginning to think we'd ever get there."

"Yea…"

The train came to a stop and both teens stood gathering their bags, making their way out of the train.


	19. Modeling & The One bedroom Apartment

**Chapter 19! Yeah boi! Oops, sorry. Got a little to excited :S Well, here it is, chapter 19.**

**Ha-ha, I just checked my poll and seme Ishida is winning by 1 vote. Yays! I always wanted to write one with seme Ishida.. *sighs* Now I can **** Thank~Yooou~Voterrrs~**

"Uh…"

"Yea…"

Both teens stood nervously staring at one another. After their, _long_, long train ride, they met with the agency at a local coffee shop. They gave them some instructions on stuff like when they'd start and where they would be staying. Where they would be staying was the hard part. Since no one knew if either was gay, they assumed both were straight and good friends. Thus the position they were in now. Both teens stood in their temporary home, consisting of no more than; a bathroom, a kitchen, a main room, a balcony, a sewing room with a runway and _one_ bedroom.

So, there stood the two teens staring at the rather small bed.

"So…"

"I-uh," Ishida sighed. "I guess we'll have to s-share?"

"Alright."

Ichigo moved to the closet to dispose of some of his bags, setting one on the bed. Ishida then scratched the back of his head, following suit.

"Well, this'll be fun." Uryuu spoke quietly more to himself than anyone.

"Hey, it could be worse. I mean, try sleeping over at Keigo's."

Ishida shuddered at the thought making Ichigo laugh.

"I suppose."

~X~

After an hour or so of un packing Ishida and Ichigo arrived at the model company. Apparently they wanted a test run from Ichigo, and with nothing else to do Ishida decided to tag along.

"Nervous?"

"N-no! Why would you think that?"

"Your pulling at your shirt and biting your lip, you always do that when you're nervous." Ishida pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ichigo let go of his shirt and gave Ishida a weak smile.

"It's alright, you have all reason to be nervous. I mean—what if they made you do a nude shot for something." Ishida smiled as Ichigo stopped in his tracks blushing.

"Y-You, don't think they would do that d-do you?"

"Of course not, Kurosaki. You new, so that means you probably won't be doing that sort of thing," Ichigo let out a breath of relief until Ishida continued. "Anytime soon."

Ichigo groaned. Did Uryuu have to say that? Really, he swore Ishida was sent to earth to make his life hell, embarrass him, and for him to get a major crush on him. His mind was so messed up…

"Were here Ichigo."

"Great." Ichigo followed the Quincy who opened the door. They were greeted by a forest-type jungle theme room with a booth with cameras and photographers.

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo?" A short busty woman asked.

"Uh, y-yea."

"No need to be shy. Right this way." She motioned and Ichigo followed.

"Your friend can wait here,"

"No!" Ichigo turned around and grabbed Uryuu's hand.

"I-I mean.."

"It's ok," The woman reasoned. "You must be nervous."

"Yea…"

Ishida couldn't help but stare at his and Ichigo's intertwined fingers as they walked towards a change room. Ichigo was actually holding his hand!

"Here you go, get changed into this outfit and meet us down there." She said as she motioned and pointed. When Ichigo nodded she smiled and walked away.

"Uh…Sorry." Ichigo slowly let go of the Quincy's hand and turned to get changed.

"It's fine." The archer replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Five minutes later Ichigo walked out of the change room in nothing but a pair of dark red jeans. Ishida gulped, and felt his mouth suddenly go dry.

"How do I look?" Ichigo asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"…hot." Ichigo's eyes widened, and Ishida blushed as he realized what he said.

"Uh, I mean," Ishida cleared his throat and turned away. "Shall we?" He started to walk down the hall, and when Ichigo got out of his faze he had to run slightly to catch up.

~X~

Ishida gulped as he watched a rather nervous Ichigo in nothing but tight jeans and body paint modeling in various positions. Yes he had been watching Ichigo's shoot for nearly an hour now and he just couldn't pry his eyes away. I mean—they had him lying down, posing with other men and woman…It was just too much for him to handle.

"Ishida, yoo-hoo? Ishida?"

"Huh?" Ishida snapped out of his daze as Ichigo's hand moved back and forth in front of his face.

"You dozed out."

"Uh yea, s-sorry."

"It's fine. So, uh, shall we get going?"

"Yea." Ichigo and Ishida walked down the hall in silence. The Quincy really wanted to mention the whole 'holding hands' thing, but knowing that it was probably out of nervousness, he kept quiet.

*scene change*

Ishida stood outside the shower room. Yup, Ichigo was just inside, naked. You bet your ass he wanted to peak, but he was better than that, so he didn't. Much to his own displeasure.

"Crap," Ichigo muttered as he walked out of the room in nothing but a towel.

"Uh," Uryuu felt his cheeks heat up. "What's wrong?"

"My clothes are gone, that's what!"

"Oh."

Ichigo and Ishida stood in silence until a woman showed up with a bundle of clothing in her hands.

"Sorry 'bout that." The same girl from earlier walks up and hands Ichigo an outfit.

"We replaced your outfit with a new one."

"Why?"

"Don't ask." She giggled then turned to Uryuu and winked.

'Did she just wink at me…?'

"That was weird," Ichigo says as he starts to pull his clothes on in front of the Quincy.

"Yea.." Ishida gulps. 'Couldn't he go back in and get changed?'

"Come on." Ichigo grabbed Ishida's hand and they started to walk again. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

~X~

And here they were again…

Ichigo walked to the bed and lay down on one side. Ishida sighed. This right here, was what he was dreading all day. Yea sure he wanted to sleep with Ichigo…wait! That sounded wrong! Sure he wanted to be with Ichigo, but with the man thinking he's straight in all, he was sure this would cause complications. Especially the fact of him talking in his sleep….yes, that was actually one of the things he was most worried about.

"I don't bite you know." Ichigo mentioned snapping Ishida out of his daze like one of the many times he had earlier that day. "You know, you've been dozing off a lot lately."

"Uh, yea. Sorry." Ishida quietly walked over to the bed and removed his shirt, lying down beside the substitute shinigami.

And at the same time both thought '….This, is going to take some getting use to.'

**A/N: Ok, I just had to get this off my chest. So this Wouldn't be considered a drabble, but I consider it one. I also do't like this chapter very much…perhaps not at all. O'well, *srugs*.**

**Oh, and my poll; It's a tie! So far Ichigo and Ishida are tied for seme! Well, when I get to that chapter if it's still I tie, I get to choose for the tie braker. And I'll warn you now, If it is, I'm a pickin probably Seme Ishida.**

**Oh P.S: I'm going to write yet another IchiIshi Fanfic after this. (My previous poll said so) And I want to know;**

**Will you read it?**


	20. Not so pleasent, pleasent dreams

**Chapter 20:**

Ichigo sat up all night. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't sleep. It was that a certain bespectacled teen, was quite….well, interesting.

Every so often, Uryuu would mumble, or talk in his sleep. Some things were rather clear, while some things Ichigo could barely make out. It was kind of cute. Some things though…Ichigo was interested in.

"Mmm...Ichigo." Uryuu mumbled as he turned over in his sleep.

Yea, like that. The, kid must have said his name at least twenty times in the past half hour. That wasn't the funny thing though, that was—that sometimes Ichigo would answer him, and he would talk back. At first he thought the pale teen was just joking with him, but no. His eyes were closed, he was breathing deeply, and sometimes, he would even lightly snore.

"Uryuu…Uryuu, can you hear me?" He thought it was about time he woke the kid up. He was pretty sure the teen wouldn't want him to hear some of the things that might come out of his mouth.

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo watched as Ishida's face flushed in his sleep and he was rocking back and forth on the mattress. Ok, he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that and….Whoa! Ichigo's eyes widened when the Quincy rolled onto his back, and the blanket fell off. Only to reveal, Ishida in well, almost all his glory. The archer was panting heavily; face red, in nothing but his underwear, with the tip of his erection poking out.

Yea…It was pretty hot. Enough for him to get hard his self. But he couldn't think about that at the moment.

"Uh…uh, I-Ichigo!"

Now this…. Ichigo watched with impossibly wide eyes as the archers hand moved down his chest and to his erection, pumping it in his sleep.

And he was saying Ichigo's name as he did it.

Ichigo didn't know what he should do. All he knew what his head was screaming at him, not to wake the boy up.

"I-I-Ichigo…uhhm,"

Ok, he swore the archer was doing it on purpose. Ichigo had to pry his eyes away when the Quincy when he started to rock his hips, but he couldn't. Especially not when said teen's underwear were now off almost all the way.

"Uh.." Ichigo felt his mouth go dry. "Uh Ishida," He shook the boy. "Ishida!"

Uryuu arched his back off the bed, spilling his seed over his chest and Ichigo's arm. Ichigo just stared down and then back at the Quincy who was now blinking slowly and looked up at Ichigo with half lidded eyes.

Ishida cocked an eyebrow, and then froze. He was about to wipe the hair and unusual white substance from his face when he noticed where his hand was. He slowly traveled his eye's down to notice he was now naked, his softening cock still held in between his hand. And what was most likely his come, covering his body and Ichigo's arm. Ishida felt his cheeks heat up, and they must have turned a hundred shades of red. He just jerked himself off in his sleep, next to Ichigo.

"You awake now?"

Ishida slowly nodded.

"Well, uh…" Ichigo cleared his throat. "We should, clean up…Then, you know talk about it. Uh, if you want." Ishida just nodded again and watched as Ichigo stood and grabbed a towel from a nearby stand.

He wiped off his arm, and grabbed another, tossing it at the Quincy who snapped out of his daze and caught it.

After they were done cleaning up, and Ishida had pulled up his under garments, both sat in silence.

"So..uh."

"Oh god!" Ishida shoved his pace in his hands and brought his knees to his chest.

"Oh, come on Ishida…It's not all that bad."

Ishida just lowered his head even more into his legs and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

Ishida sighed and looked up at the soul reaper, his face still red, and his glasses sliding off his face slightly. Ichigo moved and took the glasses off his face and put them on the stand, as the Quincy eyed him silently.

"I mean…Well, heck, I don't know."

Uryuu groaned and plopped back down on the mattress. Realization coming to him.

"…Did I?"

"Huh."

Ishida propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the substitute shinigami. "Ichigo, I want you to be serious when you answer me ok?"

Ichigo eyed him questionably and nodded.

"Did…d-did I….Say, anything in my…uh, sleep?"

"Uh, n-no?"

"I said be honest Kurosaki."

"I am!"

"You are not and I can tell!"

Ichigo just played with a string on the bed and averted his eyes from the Quincy.

"Oh god, I did, didn't I!"

"Uh…y-yes."

Ishida face palmed and watched as Ichigo pulled at the string.

"W-what did I say?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that."

Ishida just looked at Ichigo, who gazed back at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Was it that bad?" Ishida frowned.

"Well, technically no."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't bad."

"Than what did I say?"

"You don't want to know."

"Hell, Ichigo stop playing games! If it wasn't bad, why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Because…I just know you don't. Trust me?"

Ishida sighed. Of course he trusted Ichigo, but if it wasn't really that bad he wanted to know. He had to look at it from Ichigo's point of view. If it wasn't bad…but he didn't want to know, that meant that, it wasn't bad for Ichigo to know, but he shouldn't press it. Cause chances where, Ichigo was just telling him, that he didn't mind…which would mean… Ishida's eyes went impossibly wide. He hadn't said Kurosaki's name, had he? No, he shook his head. He couldn't have. I mean… Ishida raked his head, trying to get the images of his dream to return. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he knew he had to. Ishida's breath hitched, as the dream flowed back. Yup, it was about Ichigo alright.

"What's wrong?"

Ishida groaned. "Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"I didn't happen to say your name, d-did I?"

Ichigo sighed; the boy just wasn't going to give up. "Um…yea, you did."

Ishida just sat there and let it all sink in. He liked Kurosaki, yes. He fantasized about him, yes. He was going to tell him but didn't get to it, yes. And now…now, he… didn't even want to think about it. But he did say the man's name, that's all that mattered. Ichigo had to know now, in some way that the Quincy liked him.

"I see…"

"Hey, you know. It really isn't that bad," Ichigo stated scratching the back of his head. The Quincy lowered his head. "I mean, really. I don't mind…you saying my name." He was trying to word it in a way he could tell the Quincy. Hell Ishida basically said he liked him. Well—his moans insinuated it. So why didn't he tell the archer about his feelings? This was the perfect opportunity.

"What are you saying Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighed. It was now or never. He was just going to have to suck it up.

"I-Ishida?"

"What?"

"…don't hate me…" Ichigo whispered so quietly the archer could barely hear it, but he did.

"Why would I hate you Ichigo?"

"Because, I—"

All of a sudden there was a banging at the door, and yelling could be heard from the outside. Ishida sighed. "Hold that thought." Ichigo watched as the Quincy got up and walked to the door. 'Fuck…' He was so close. Whoever it was, if it was not important, he was going to beat the shit out of them.

Ichigo walked to the hallway of the small apartment, and he couldn't possibly get matter. 'Fuck, Abarai was going to pay!'

**A/N: Sorry this took a while *bows* I had it almost done…then sort of fell asleep. Heh. **

**ALSO, my laptop is not with me… so I can only go on my sisters for like, an hour a day. Yea, sucks. So posting will take some time. Yea, you wouldn't have got this if I didn't save it to a memory card so be greatful.**

**But…wanna know one way to make me force myself to post faster? It's simple really…**

**Fanart **

**Keep that in mind.**


	21. The ART of going rather swimmingly

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: I'm glad you people liked the last chapter, and yea, yea I know. They get interrupted a lot don't they? And I am getting closer to the, ahem *Lemon* scene, and my poll is a tie for seme, so those of you who haven't voted, I advise you check that out now, unless you're ok with a seme Ishida.**

**And woohoo! I'm well on my way to my first fan art! :D**

**~X~**

Ichigo fumed. Yesterday went terrible. Yes he got to see the rather good looking exposed Quincy, but they got interrupted, AGAIN! Not only that, they couldn't even talk about it after. Ichigo wanted too, but the archer invited Renji to stay, he said he was having "Byakuya, problems" che, whatever. So Uryuu offered up his half of the bed to the soul reaper. Yea, he never got his way. He was pretty sure if he got interrupted one more time, he was going to kill whoever it was. And he means WHOEVER.

Well, he couldn't think about that right now. He was supposed to be thinking of posses before they begun. Oh yea, he didn't say where he was did he. Well, it was the morning after Ishida's 'Pleasant Dream' and they were both now waiting for Ichigo's model chute. Yea, he wasn't all too thrilled, he was doing an underwear add, with the object of his affection watching over him. Yup, Uryuu was too waiting, and Ichigo didn't think to bring up last night here, with everyone around. And besides, he was content to just watch as the Quincy doodled something on his piece of paper.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, they are ready for you." Ichigo sighed, after last night he didn't know if he was ready for this. When he looked up he saw Uryuu standing in front of him, not looking directly at him, but holding out his hand. Ichigo smiled and accepted it gratefully.

They were at a small island, in well, god knows where. It was beautiful and surrounded by lakes and waterfalls. It was the perfect weather so the photographer moved for him and the other 'models in training' to be shot outside. Not literally of course.

Ichigo just walked silently, staring at his and the archers interlocked hands. He was kind of glad the Quincy could read his emotions easily, so he knew when the teen was nervous. It made him feel a little more comfortable. Besides the fact that every time his and the archers' eyes met, he blushed and looked away, having the memories of Ishida panting and reliving himself, while, shouting his name...Ichigo shivered, no this was not the place to think of such things, well not if he didn't want to get a hard on in the middle of his photo shoot. And the fact it was only going to be in underwear... and with other men and woman string at him...yea, he should just stop thinking of it.

They came to a stop and Ichigo sighed, releasing his hand from Uryuu's who gave his hand a slight squeeze and smiled at Ichigo. It made his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up, and he gave a small smile back, before turning and heading to where the cameras were placed. Today was going to be long and torturous with Ishida's eyes watching him, but somehow he thought he wouldn't mind.

~X~

Ishida sat with his drawing book as he watched Ichigo do many poses and blush when one of the other models would brush against him. He was so cute an innocent. Ishida kept a close eye on Ichigo and could tell the teen kept stealing looks in his direction, and whenever he did Uryuu would give him a small smile which would make Ichigo turn away abruptly and blush, hard.

Ishida then watched as Ichigo walked towards him while jumping trying to pull up his sweatpants. Ishida laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Ready to go?"

"Nah, they said they have a room for us to stay the night. Besides...I thought it might be nice for us to...you know, explore the island. While were her..." Ichigo said as he scuffed the ground with his foot.

"Hmm... Sure, why not?"

"Really!"

"If that's what you want." Ishida watched as Ichigo's face lit up, and he gestured for the bespectacled teen to follow.

They walked mostly in silence until Ichigo grabbed Ishida's hand hesitantly and Ishida sighed. Ichigo blushed and was about to pull his hand away when Ishida rolled his eyes and grabbed it.

"So...what were you drawing?"

"Huh?"

"When I was you know...doing my failed attempt at modeling. You were drawing."

"You did not fail," When Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted Ishida continued. "In fact I was drawing you."

"You were?"

Ishida nodded.

"Can I... see it?"

"Maybe later."

Ichigo shrugged and let it go. He wasn't going to pressure the boy. No, not when this was the first time he talked to him since last night. He could wait. And it surprised the soul reaper to find out the teen was drawing him, well, he didn't think he was that interesting. And he really had to pay more attention to the paler teen, he has known him for so long, and yet he didn't know the man drew. Besides his rough sketches Ichigo found around their old dorm of his unfinished outfits.

~X~

After about ten minutes Ishida looked back to see Ichigo stop and smile. He followed the substitute shinigami's gaze and it landed on a small pool with a fountain. He cocked an eyebrow and was about to ask when Ichigo spoke up.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Were an hour away from the hotel, and we have no bathing suites and you suggest we swim?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. We can use our underwear."

Ishida blushed at the comment and was about to refuse, but when he looked at the orange haired boy he found the teen pouting with his arms crossed.

"Alright fine..." Ishida sighed. The man knew without really knowing that his pout had always worked on him. Even when he hated the teen in high school, whenever they fought hollows he had always given in when the man's scowl deepened and his lips went in a pout.

Ichigo smiled widely and bent down removing his track pants, which made Ishida blush all the more, but he couldn't really tell do to the fact the teen looked away, and his hair covered his cheeks. Ichigo just shrugged and went towards the water and jumped in.

Ishida rolled his eyes, only Ichigo wouldn't test the water, the man would regret that... And how right was he? Ichigo came up a few seconds later sputtering.

"That's cold!"

"Well you should have checked."

"Aw shut up and get in."

"If it's that cold, no thank you."

"Uh-uh, you said you were coming in!"

"Ya but by the looks of you it's freezing. I'd rather keep warm, thanks."

Ichigo sighed and got out. Ishida just watched as the man walked towards his pants... or so he thought. He squealed, yes squealed when Ichigo tugged off his shirt and pulled down his pants.

"k-Kurosaki! What are you doin—" Ishida was soon silenced as Ichigo lifted him bridal style into his arms. "I-Ichigo..d-don't!" Ichigo just ignored the archer and threw the man into the water.

Ishida came up sputtering and shivered. Ichigo just laughed as the teen glared at him.

"Wait! M-my, g-g-glasses!"

"It's ok, I took them off without you even noticing."

Ishida followed Ichigo's finger pointing toward his pile of clothes with his glasses neatly folded on top. "O-oh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo smiled, and Ishida blushed.

Ichigo hopped into the water splashing the archer. Ishida glared at the shinigami. "S-sorry?"

Ishida just shook his head and sighed.

~X~

"What you drawin'?" Ichigo asked as he moved towards the Quincy.

"Stay still!"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

Ishida sighed. "Never mind..."

"What, where was I? If you were drawing me I can go back to the spot..."

"No it's fine, besides I got your eyes and the main parts."

"oh...Can—can I see?"

"A-Alright." Ishida reached down from the rock he was sitting on and handed Ichigo the book. Ichigo's eyes widened. The picture was of him, sitting on the grass with his legs in the water, a small smile on his face as he leaned back, his eyes open... and they looked like they were sparkling. The only thing missing was the small rock behind him, and the ripples in the water that he was making with his feet.

"T-That's really good!"

"Thanks..."

"So, uh Ishida?"

"Hmm?"

Ichigo handed the Quincy his book back, and walked closer when the teen set it down.

"C-can we talk?"

"About what?" Ishida asked cocking his head.

"About...the kiss."

"Oh..." Ishida had ignored Ichigo all morning. It's not that he was mad at the teen. He was mad at himself for not kissing back. He thought Ichigo was going to tell him to forget it so he hoped if he ignored him it would go back to the way it was... and maybe later he could explain.

"Well, y-you see..."

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"I... I-I liked...it?"

Ichigo just stared. "Really? Then why have you been—"

"Sorry I just...Can we not talk about this...I—" Ishida was cut off by lips pressed to his. He gasped when he felt Ichigo's tongue lap at his lower lip. "I-Ichigo!" Ishida gasped as they parted for air. Ichigo just ignored him kissing his jaw and down his neck. Ishida moaned as Ichigo's leg brushed against his crotch. "I-Ichigo..mnn...uh!" He moaned as their hips rocked together, and he gasped when he felt Ichigo grab his hardening member through the cloth of his underwear.

"Mmm, Uryuu." Ichigo pinched one of the paler teens nipples, and was awarded with a gasp, then a moan as he rubbed them apologetically.

"N-no! Stop!"

Ichigo stopped and starred at the archer as he panted and took in the sight. Ishida had one of his arms behind him, his face red from his blush, panting and his hair sticking slightly to his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have—"

"No! We'll continue this... Just not here." Ishida got up out of the water and gathered his things looking back at the soul reaper as Ichigo watched. Ishida motioned for him to come and Ichigo got out of the water and followed behind the Quincy. They both couldn't wait for what was going to happen next...

**A/N: Muahaha! CLIFFHANGER~~ With they get to the juicy stuff? Or with something else occur? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait...Maybe R&R in the mean time...Or Fanart. Whatever floats your boat.**

**(P.s: I only wrote this cause I got a very nice plea from a fan, and a Fanart submission. Otherwise I have been really busy (No laptop too ****) and I even put off homework. You fans better be happy!_**

**See ya in the next chapter! **


	22. Not again

**A/N: Chapter…22. It took so long! GOMEN~*Bows***

**I know it's been a super long time but…Sorry…I really am. But here it is…finally. Also, I wanted to ask my readers a question: If I write a Toshiro Hitsugaya/Uryuu Ishida Fic…Will you read it? If so/or not please take my new poll….That's right the polls are in for seme…and it was a—Guess you'll have to read and find out.**

Damn it… Damn it all to hell, Uryuu grumbled to himself. He was so close. He and Ichigo practically ran back to the hotel, only to be stopped by Ichigo's photographer saying he needed the boy to come back for some more shots. And to top it all off, he said that he wanted to go all night. Ishida sighed. He now sat in his baggy sweats and a large hoody watching Ichigo pose practically nude in the cool night air…so maybe it wasn't all that bad. Who was he kidding? It was awful. Exactly how many times were they going to get interrupted? One was too many by his account.

"I-It's freezing."

Ishida looked up over the rims of his glasses to see the very image of his thoughts standing above him shaking like a leaf.

"Here." He moved over and patted for Ichigo to sit beside him. He looked over to his right to see the soul reapers pile of clothes and passed him the first sweater he found.

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled as he placed it over his head.

"So how much longer are they going to have you out here?"

The orange haired shinigami sighed. "They said I had about a thirty minute break, and then they'd start again."

"Ah." Ishida nodded. He hated this. He wanted to just grab the taller teen and smash their lips together, he wanted to make the boy moan, and he wanted to tease him, to do…other things. He sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the day. He knew he couldn't do that, well, at least not out here. He'd have to be patient and wait 'til they got inside. After all, he didn't want Kurosaki to freeze to death; it looked like he already is.

"Want a blanket or something?"

"I-Is t-there one over here?"

"Yea," Uryuu grabbed the blanket near his feet and handed it to the other teen. "Here."

"Thanks, again."

"It's nothing." The archer blushed as he pushed up his glasses. The pale teen gasped as he was pulled up against a broad chest.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Sorry…It's just… You looked cold over there. And I thought you'd be warmer…"

Ishida silenced him with a finger and smiled, causing the soul reaper to blush. "It's fine. Actually, I was rather cold." He replied snuggling up against the shinigami.

"So…Uh, earlier.."

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could, maybe…continue it later?"

"Most definitely." Uryuu mumbled into Ichigo's chest sending shivers up and down the shinigami's spine.

Ok, so maybe he could wait… but just for a little while.

~X~

Well, it didn't happen. Again. Not so much as they got interrupted this time. No—this time after Ichigo was done modeling for another five hours, they were told about the change in location that Ichigo just happen to forget about. So now, here they were on a train. To where? Well, he was too pissed to pay attention. But from what he was told, it would only be two to three hours long.

"Well, it seems luck is not on our side."

Ishida rolled his eyes, "I couldn't agree more."

"Well…were alone now." Ishida shivered as Ichigo combed his fingers through his hair.

"It's a public train. There are other people on board."

"I know…But, I don't want to wait."

Ishida smiled. He liked this side of the soul reaper. Impatient as he was.

"I know, neither do I but…"

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, we'll wait. But if we get interrupted again, it's your own fault."

"Hmm…If we get interrupted again, I may have to let you lock me in a cage…You know, just me and you…maybe for days."

"Wow. The proud last Quincy, never thought you'd say anything like that," Ishida elbowed him in the chest. "Hey! I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Yea, yea." Ishida blushed.

The orange haired teen put an arm around the Quincy's shoulders. "This better be a short train ride…" He mumbled. "I can't stand it any longer."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Ichigo breathed in the archers ear.

"I-Ichigo!"

"What?"

"Don't do that!"

"Do…what?" He breathed in the archers ear again, elicting a quiet moan from said teen.

"Hmm…This is a rather interesting fine."

"S-Shut up!"

"Alright. No more talking…Just doing."

Ishida was about to question the substitute shinigami on that, but was silenced by a kiss. The archer gasped as a warm tongue brushed his lower lip, making his mouth open allowing it to enter. The two shared a long deep kiss, both tongues wrestling together, until they parted for air.

"But, Ichigo…" Uryuu panted.

"I'm sorry it's just I…can't wait," Ishida gasped as the other teen took his hand and placed it on his crotch.

"Ichigo, you're hard from a kiss?"

"Well…not just the kiss."

Ishida cocked an eyebrow, causing the other teen to sigh in defeat. "I was thinking about it, a lot, during the shoot. You know…back in the water… and how—what it would be like if we, uh, _finished_."

"Mmm, so it's my fault."

Ichigo was about to reply, but it was cut off by his own moan as the Quincy pressed harder, on his clothed erection.

"I guess I'll just have to take responsibility before we get there."

"Huh?"

"Just wait…"

Ishida sat up and looked over the back, and sides of his chair. Ichigo just stared, utter confusion lased hi features. The soul reaper blushed as the archer turned to him with a devious smile on his face.

"Uryuu, what are you—"

"No one is watching." He cut the teen off.

"Yea…so?"

Ishida flashed the shinigami another smile and crept lower in his seat. Ichigo stared intently as he watched the archer go below the seats and under the blanket on his lap.

Ichigo gasped as he felt Uryuu grope him under the blanket. He lifted the cloth to see Uryuu posed in between his legs on the floor massaging his erection through his jeans. The Quincy smiled and undid the soul reapers belt sliding it off.

"Uryuu, what are you going to do?"

"Just be patient. It'll be worth it, I promise," He slid open Ichigo's fly and undid the buttons. "Besides, if I did this, it's my responsibility to take care of it right?" Ichigo's mouth was dry and all he could do was nod. "Good, now try not to make any noise."

The archer pulled down the shinigami's pants slowly, and Ichigo shifted his hips to help get them down. He hadn't really thought the Quincy would be this bold. He didn't know exactly what the teen was going to do, but he had a fairly good estimate. His thoughts were interrupted when he found him self mewl at the archers touch.

"Shh…We don't want anyone to catch us right?"

Ichigo nodded. Ishida smiled and continued to palm the soul reaper through his underwear. Ichigo panted and placed the sleeve of his sweater in his mouth to help muffle his moans. Was it just him, or was the archer way to good at this?

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the shinigami's boxers, the paler teen slowly inched them down to the orange hair's angles.

Ichigo sighed as his restrained erection was released.

Ishida had to admit…Ichigo was huge! Well, that was kind of over exaggerating, but the teen was still fairly big….Bigger than him anyways. But not by much.

Ichigo licked his dry lips as he watched the archer study him intently.

"Like what you see?"

Ishida looked up and gave him a small smile. "I do actually. Sorry if it's taking so long…I like to admire anything that's about to go in my mouth."

Ichigo's jaw dropped and the Quincy gave a small chuckle.

He didn't really think the Quincy would suck him off in public. Maybe just give him a quick hand job or something, but not a blow. "Really, U-Uryuu…You don't have to do _that_…"

The archer just smiled and furthered his gaze back down. Slowly, he leaned forward and watched Ichigo's intense gaze that followed his every movement. Opening his mouth he watched as the substitute shinigami's eyes widened and he locked the base of the soul reapers cock.

"Uhhmff…" Ichigo tried to silence himself.

Satisfied with the reaction it got, he leaned in again, this time licking the member from base to tip.

"Uhhnn…"

Uryuu continued his ministrations, licking up the vein on the underside of the soul reapers cock. When he got to the top he kissed it before wrapping his lips around the head. Ichigo whimpered. Uryuu lightly sucked on the head of Ichigo's cock, as he brought his right hand up to cup and message the shinigami's balls.

Ichigo was panting heavily.

"Uryuu…Uhnn.." He reached down and stroked his fingers into raven like hair, he shivered when he received a hum of improvement, sending vibrations around his erection making him moan loudly. He sank into his chair when a few heads went his way and he waved them off.

"Tolb, you nodda be so loub." Ishida mumbled around his cock.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Ichigo huffed, clear embarrassment shown in his face.

Ishida pulled away, causing Ichigo to whimper. "Oh, so you're my food now are you?" When he caught the blush rising on Ichigo's face he shrugged and engulfed the soul reapers member in one quick movement.

"Ahnnmm…" Ichigo shifted in his seat. "Would…you warn…a guy before doing something like that?" He said in between pants. Ishida just shrugged and swallowed, deep throating the shinigami. He bobbed his head up and down, whilst massaging the other teens sack in his hand. Ichigo moaned quietly, then whimpered at the increase in pleasure, and bucked his hips, making the Quincy use his free hand to hold them in place.

"U-Uryuu…." He whispered. "Uhh…M-More!"

Ishida increased his pace, adding a few swallows each time the tip of the erection hit the back of his throat. He hummed around the cock as tousled hands rested in his hair and massaged his scalp. Using his tongue he licked the underside of Ichigo's dick as his head went in an up and down motion. He stopped when he got to the head, licking the slit and sucking hardly.

"Uhh…N-no, n-no more…g-gonna cum…" Ichigo panted.

Hearing that, Ishida sped up his pace. Ichigo moaned and shifted in his seat. He lifted his hips, arching his back as he came in Ishida's mouth.

Uryuu swallowed and licked the cum that escaped off the side of his mouth. He reached down and pulled up the shinigami's pants and underwear for him, as he rid off his orgasm.

"Feel better?" Ishida asked, plopping back down in his seat beside the soul reaper.

Ichigo just sat, panting and nodded. He licked his lips and cleared his throat, "Much."

Ishida smiled, taking in the others' appearance. Ichigo's hair was tousled form his shifting, his sweater had bite marks on the sleeves and his face was flushed.

"Good."

Ishida relaxed in his seat and watched as Ichigo tucked in his shirt.

_Ding. "All passengers, we have reached our stop. Welcome to…" _The lady over the microphone announced as the train came to a slow stop.

"Looks like we made in just in time." Ichigo chuckled.

"Seem so." Ishida said with an answering smile. As they stood and exited the train Ichigo leaned in and whispered in the Quincy's ear.

"It's my turn to have some fun now right…?" Ishida shivered. "I may even take you up in that cage offer…"

**A/N: Also, it took so long, cause my computer, and other peoples too, had a fanfiction glitch…Yea, sadly it didn't work for me for days. Hope this chapter made up for it. Don't forget to R&R**


	23. Blooming Petals and Handcuffs

**A/N: Wow. This is the long, long, LONG awaited chapter. You should all be graveling at my friend Tiffany's feet! If it wasnt for her this would not have been written. Only was because she was reading it and probably wouldn't finish drawing my Uryu til this was completed...Well, this chapter anyways. It's not over yet! Muahaha! (By the way, her user name is hannahhh1, or something like that) **

** Chapter 23.**

** Blooming Petals and Handcuffs.**

Ishida yanked the soul reaper out of the train, and pulled him along as he walked. Ichigo yelped and sped up to keep the pace.

"Why are we going so fast? Uryu slow down!"

The Quincy just ignored the orange haired shinigami and walked faster. He looked to his right, then left and hauled a taxi. As it came to a stop, the paler teen pushed the soul reaper into the cab. He leaned forward and gave the driver the address, sigheing as he plopped down in his seat.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and looked the teen over. He was biting his lip, and his knee was bounncing up and down. He chuckled as his gaze trailed down the archers lean frame, as he spotted the cause of Ishida's impatience. His hard on was clear as day, tenting the teens track pants.

"What's so funny?" Uryuu nearly growled.

"Nothin'." He shrugged. As the cab came to a stop, Ichigo watched as the Quincy hurredly paid the cab driver, and grabbed Ichigo, hauling him out of the cab. Ichigo had to half run to keep up with the archer as they entered the hotel, and made their way to the elevator.

"Ishida, don`t we need the keys?"

"I already got them before we left."

Ichigo's eybrows rose, and he continued to follow the Quincy. When had he left to go get them? Hadn't he been by his side the whole day? He shrugged and hopped as he was pushed into the elevator. Ishida pressed the floor button furociously. Ichigo chuckled as he watched the archer squirm, leaning against the wall.

"Well someone's impatient."

"Shut up! You're one to talk, you got your 'problem' fixed on the train."

Ichigo blushed as he remembered what happened, the Quincy sucking him off as the other people on the train thought he was a freak for moaning in his seat. He vissibly shivvered and watched as the door to the elevator slowly opened. Uryuu walked quicly out the door and walked down the long halway.

Ichigo chuckled, reading the door key. "Your going the wrong way."

He laughed as the archer quickly turned around and muttered 'Shut up!' under his breath.

Ichigo just chuckled, following silently after the storming Quincy.

-Scene Change-

"Renji."

Said soul reaper peared up from the paper work stacked upon his desk. It was odd, his asstoic captain never bothered to use his first name, he always thought it was beneath the noble.

"Hai, t-taicho?"

The raven haired shinigami didn't answer. Renji watched as the man stood gracefully from his chair, and now stood in front of him. 

"T-taicho?"

"We have some things to descuss, Abarai-fukutaicho."

Renji gulped. He didn't know weather to be relieves his captain was back to his normal self, calling him by his last name. Or weather to be nervouse, because after all. He could potentionally be in trouble here.

But he hadn't done anything wrong...Had he?

"Yes captain?"

Byakuya's gaze lowered as he looked the red-haired over, contemplaiting on how to word his thoughts aloud.

"You have not done anything wrong Abarai. No need to be tense."

Renji sighed and streightened in his chair. Well, at least Byakuya was re assuring him. And that was a good thing...Right? Who was he kidding? No one ever knew what was going through the nobles' all Renji knew, he was really building him up so he could attack him with senbonzakura.

Renji visibly shivered at the thought.

Honestly, over a thousand petalf flying at you sounds nice...but not when they come from Byakuya. Hell, just one look from the man can send anyone not Renji. He had come accostomed to the sixth squad captains behaviour. And in all honesty, he kind of liked it. He liked how the noble walked with proud structure, calm and calculated. How he seemed emotionless, but he's not.

Renji could tell.

He'd spent enough time around the man to see each and every pro and con. He new almost everything about the man. Hell, he even knew what the noble was alergic to! Renji looked his captain over. He sighed. Why now, of all times had his mind chosen to stop? If he was his right self, he would have noticed that the noble too, was tense like he was meer seconds ago. Renji mentally shook his head and looked over the man before him once again, twice, trice.

Yes, something was up with the noble.

-Scene Change-

Ishida stomped into the room and tossed his bag in a random direction, he didn't care where it landed, he needed release and he needed it now. He heard Ichigo set his bags down somewhere behing him, so he stomped into the halway and into the bedroom. Ichigo chuchled angain and followed after the Quincy.

It was cute at how impatient he could be.

Ichigo walked into the room, shuting the door behind him. Ishida turned to face the soul reaper, but let out a yelp as he was pushed onto his back, onto the bed.

"I-Ichigo!"

Ignoring the archer Ichigo kissed him. He tongued at Ishida's bottom lip, causing the paler teen to gasp, allowing him to deepen the kiss. As they pulled away for air, Ichigo continued his ministrations, kissed the archer's cheek and continueing down his neck. Ishida gasped, as he felt the shinigami bite softly on his neck, and licking it as an apology.

"I-Ichigo...Ngh!"

He was cut off again, as the soul reaper returned to his mouth, giving him a short chase kiss. Ishida looked congused as ichigo moved, and got off the bed.

"Ichigo?" He leaned up, only to be held down by a tan, muscular hand.

"Stay. I'll be right back."

All the archer could do was nod. He watched as ichigo left the room, leaving the door open for his view. He cocked an eyebrow as Ichigo bent down in the living room rummaging through his bag. Ichigo snapped his fingers- he assumed because he found what he was looking for, and returned into the room.

He tossed a small tube of lube on the bed next to the archer, and Uryu nodded in realization. They were deffinately going to need that. Ichigo crawled back onto the bed, leaning over the Quincy, kissing him again. Ishida cocked his head, and looked confused at the substitute shinigami as he heard a clink of metal against metal, behind ichigo's back.

Ichigo caught his gaze and smirked deveously.

"Wha-"

Before Uryu could ask he felt his hands be...Handcuffed to the bed poles.

-Scene Change-

"What is it taicho?" Renji asked.

"I have something I wish to descuss with you. Which you may or may not agree on." The noble replied rather calmly, though Renji could sence the uncertainty in the man's words.

"A-Alright."

Renji watched as the noble took cautioned steps, slowly inching his way towards him. He sighed. "What ever it is captain, I'm sure I wont mind."

"How can you say that Abarai, when you have yet to know what crosses my mind?"

" I know you taicho. And besides, you always have a good explanation for everything you do." Renji gave him a small smile and could have sowre— if not for the fact that Byakuya Kuchiki didn't blush, that Byakuya Kuchiki actually blushed!

"Hai. But what if I told you that I have yet to come up with a reason for what I'm about to do."

Renji was about to answer, but he watched as the noble flash stepped around his desk, appearing infront of him...Leaning down... Renji's eyes widened as the noble's face appeared inches from his own and the raven haired soul reaper breathed in his face.

"C-Captain?"

Renji could have swore his eyes popped out of his head, and his face was on fire. Byakuya leaned in impossibly closer, and kissed him. 'This...this has happened before! Why didn't I realize...I knew he was acting strange.' Renji's eyes fluttered as Byakuya leaned away from the kiss. 'That...was actually not that bad...'

"Taicho...?"

"I apologize, Renji. For I could help myself no longer."

"It's ok! I mean..." Byakuya looked him the eyes and Renji gulped. "I...Liked it?"

Renji watched as his captain closed his eyes and...smiled! Byakuya Kuchiki smiled!

"Good." Was all Renji heard, before he was attcked by ferocious kisses.

-Scene Change-

"I-Ichigo...What are you doing?" Ishida asked as he pulled on the handcufs now changed to the bed post.

"Well...I didn't think to bring a cage with me..." He eyed the Quincy, making him blush. "But I did manage to grab these before we left." He purred, crawling further up the archers lithe frame after removing his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear. Ishida shiverred.

"Just trust me, you'll like it."

Uryu nodded, and the shinigami kissed him again. Slowly, Ichigo slid off the Quincy's track pants causing said teen to blush, then removing his last form of clothing. He spoted Uryu lick his lips and Ichigo smiled pushing up the teens sweater. – He really should have tooken it off before he put the handcuffs on. He would have ripped it—if not for the fact he spent the whole train ride making it for the archer.

Ishida shifted under him, and Ichigo leaned forward, kissing down the archers chest. Uryuu moaned, and Ichigo's lips ghosted over his nipple. Ichigo gave it an epiremental lick, causing the archer to gasp. Liking his reaction, he took the nub into his mouth, sucking slightly, nibbling gently and licking it. Then switching over doing it to the other.

He slowly moved his menistrations, licking and niping down the Quincy's defined stomache, stoping to dip his tonge into a pale navel. He blew into it after causing the other teen to shiver and look down at him with glazed eyes. Ichigo had never seen anything more erotic in his life.

-Scene Change-

Renji moaned into the kiss. He didn't know the noble could kiss so well. He knew the man had only ever been with one person, so there was no way the man could be this good.

They were now on the sixth devisions' couch, having moved there whn Renji fell out of his chair when the noble had groped him, clearly gesturing on how far he was going to go. Renji didn't know what came over him—he was streight just five minutes ago and now—well now it was like he was..._Byakuya-Sextual_. If that made sense.

Renji gasped as his captain palmed his erection through his Kimono. It hadn't taken long for him to get hard. I mean—who could resist a Byakuya Kuchiki whispering 'I want you, now!' in your ear. That's right, no on can.

Byakuya nipped at his luitenants ear as he released the sash holding Renji's Kimono closed. He slowly pushed it over firm tatoo'd shoulders until it fell off, revealing tanned muscle. Byakuya hummed in delight, licking his lips. And if Renji thought he was hard then, he deffinately was now. A pink tongue snaked between pale lips, tracing over the tatoos on Renji's body, following it's pattern until it ended above the band of the red head's pants. Renji blushed as saphire-grey eyed looked up at him lustfuly, as white teeth dragged down his last of his attire. Yes, he had gone camando.

He watched as his captains eyes raked him over. He gulped when the gaze was lifted back to him and Byakuya stated a single word. "Beautiful."

Renji was about to reply, but his words got cut off by his own moan as Byakuya deap troated him in one swift motion.

-Scene Change-

Slowly ichigo crooked his fingers into navy blue boxars, and he pulled them down pale, defined legs never averting his gaze from matching blue eyes. When they were off Ichigo lowered his hand playing with curly black tresses of Ishida's pubic hair. Ishida gasped, and groaned as he bit his lip to stiffle any sounds.

"I want to hear you Uryuu." Ichigo mumbled as he leaned forward and kissed pale lips. Ishida sighed into the kiss, parting his lips for his lover. He moaned as a rough hand gently squeezed the base of his cock and pumped in an upward motion. Finally looking away, Ichigo looked down upon the Quincy. He was much bigger than he had expected, even bigger that him!

"Damn, Uryuu!" His eyes met with a blushing Quincy who looked away shyly. He smiled and leaded down, licking the head. Ishida moaned and looked down to see Ichigo posed in between his legs. Ichigo tapped pale thighs, and they spread wider, giving him more room. After he adjusted himself he kissed the top of the others erection then slid it into his mouth.

Uryu moaned at the feeling of being surrounded by hot, wet heat. It had to be the most amazing thing he ever felt, being the only thing that ever touched his nether regions had been his own hand.

-Scene Change-

Renji moaned as Byakuya hummed around his aching cock. He needed release so very badly and this was another thing Byakuya was WAY to good at. He reached up and griped the nobles shoulders. Byakuya looked back up at him, and noticing he was close pulled of. Renji groaned at the loss of contact. He watched instead, panting as Byakuya removed his scarf, folding it neatly and placing it to the side. How could he be so calm about this?

Byakuya stared at him, and took of his white captain sash, and keisenkans. Renji gulped and reached forward stoping Byakuya's ministrations, and slowly undoing his captain's sash, releasing his robes to fall lifelesly to the side. Renji swallowed as he stared at pale, lean muscles. Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him, his hair falling over tanned shoulders. He reached around sliping off the band in Renji's hair, making it fall to it's sides to mach his.

The noble felt tan, shaky and unsure hands loop around the band of both his undergarments. He kissed his luitenants sholder and nodded for him to proceed. Renji pulled them off in one quick sweep, byakuya smirked at this. His luitenant had always been a loud, impatient one.

Byakuya rested back on the heels of his feet after kcicking the material off to join the others on the floor, letting Renji's eyes rake over his body.

-Scene Change-

Ichigo slowly lowered his head the rest of the way down the Quincy's shaft, earning a moan from above him. He felt thin pale fingers massage his scalp and he hummed around the cock, sending waves of pleasure through the archer.

"I-Ichigo..." Uryuu moaned. He was close, oh so close.

Ichigo cupped the archers balls in his one hand as he bobbed his head, with out the Quincy knowing he snaked his other hand down, passed his thighed and inserted a finger into his own hole, causing him to groan. The Quincy was feeling so much pleasure at the moment and didnt notice. However he did notice the other wince around his manhood as ichigo incerted another finger into himself.

I-Ichigo?...What are you—" Ichigo swallowed around the archers shaft, causing him to moan, cutting off his own words. Ichigo removed his fingers, and mouth slowly causing Ishida to groan. He gave the archers balls one last gently squeez, and leaned over, grabbing the lube from beside him. Ishida watced as the shinigami squeezed a fair amount of strawberry scented lube into hid hand. Ishida winced. No preperation? Was the soul reaper really just going to get on with it?

He watched as Ichigo got to his knees and crawled up the Quincy, kissing him. Ishida shivered waiting for something to enter him, but nothing came. He moaned when a hand returned strocking his member with lube. Ishida's eyes widened and he moaned Ichigo's name loudly as the soul reaper thrusted down on his shaft. Ichigo let out a low grunt as he shifted on the archers erection.

-Scene Change-

Renji didn't have time to react, he was suddenly being kissed again. Not that he minded. When they parted from the kiss Byakuya placed his hands infront of Renji's mouth.

"Suck."

Renji went wide eyed for about three seconds, but complied. When the noble thought they were wet enough, he removed his fingers, replacing them with his lips, as his hand trailed down the others' body. He winced as a finger was incerted, but slowly relaxed. He felt the finger move inside of him, soon joined by another. Byakuya moved his fingers in swift movements and crroked them once, brushing against something causeing the other to gasp, then moan loudly. He continued to hit that spot and then added a third finger, feeling Renji tense, but then relax once again. When he felt it was enough he removed his fingers leaned over Renji and kissing him softly.

"This may hurt."

Renji nodded, giving Byakuya the go ahead, and in one quick movement Byakuya was sheathed to the hilt.

-Scene Change-

After he got comfortable Ichigo lifted off the Quincy's shaft and thrust back down. Causing him and Uryuu to moan at the same time. Ichigo started a nice slow pace, lifting up and down on top of the panting Quincy. His motions were soon met with the archer's hips thrusting each time he decended. Ichigo moaned as the archer angled his thrusts hiting against his prostate, making him moan rather loudly, almost falling on top of the Quincy. He caught himself and held onto the others' shoulders as his pace quickened, and the trusts became harder and went deeper.

"U-Uryuu!" He moaned. Ishida badly wanted to touch him. To rake his fingers over smooth plains of muscle, but the darn handcuffs were in the way.

"I-Ichigo..." He panted. "R-Remove...The...H-handcuffs..."

He watched as the substitute shinigami nodded and reached up with one hand releasing his wrists. He caught Ichigo before he could fall completely on top of him and reversed their possitions.

Ishida thrusted franticly into the orange haired teen, as he ran a hand over the others' chest. He tweeked a nipple, and Ichigo groaned and bucked into each thrust. Ishida leaned down planting a sloppy kiss on Ichigo's mouth, but the other didn't seem to mind as he kissed him back.

"U-Uryuu...Close...S-So close..."

"Me too...Ugh..." Ishida moaned as Ichigo's inner walls tightened around his shaft. He rached inbetween their body's and grasped Ichigo's forgotten member and stroked it with each thrust.

-Scene Change-

Renji moaned loudly and bucked back against Byakuya. The noble wiggled a bit, and started a fast, steady pace. Renji moaned and wrapped his arms around the noble's shoulders as Byakuya went harder, deeper and faster.

"T-Taicho..." Renji moaned.

"Byakuya." The noble replied. "Call me Byakuya."

Renji nodded and moaned loudly as Byakuya brushed against his prosate, rather roughly. "B-Byakuya!" He gasped. He never would have thought having something up his ass would feel this good.

He moaned as Byakuya grasped his erection, giving it small squeezes as he pumped it with each thrust.

"Ugh.." Byakuya moaned. Renji wimpered. That had to be the most sexiest thing he had ever heard. He logged it in the back of his mind, for a memory.

Byakuya went impossibly faster as he stroked Renji roughly.

"Come...Come inside.." Renji moaned. And that was all it took for Byakuya to come inside him, filling him with his hot seed. He thrust a few more times as he stroked Renji causing the others' back to arch as he came crying out Byakuya's name.

-Scene Change-

"Uryuu!" Ichigo moaned as he came, his cum spirting over his naked chest and into Ishida's hand. Ichigo's walls tightened, causing Uryuu to moan, He thrust a few more times before coming, spilling his seed deep in side Ichigo.

Both ley still, panting trying to catch their breaths.

-Scene Change-

Byakuya rested atop Renji's chest, his breathing heavy. He removed himself from inside the other, causing Renji to moan at loss of contact.

"T-Taicho?"

Byakuya looked up at him with hard eyes.

"Um...I m-mean, B-Byakuya...What was—"

He was cut of by pale lips pressed softly to his. The kiss wasn't needy, just gentle, and Byakuya laid his head back on a tatood chest.

"Hmm?"

Renji sighed, stroking his fingers through soft raven locks. "Nevermind." He mumbled as deep breathing and quiet snores came from the noble. He had forgot what he was going to say anyways. Both kye there silently, chests' rising and falling in sync.

Both did not see the short raven haired soul reaper who stood lifelessly by the door. Blood dripping continuously out her nose. "Onii-chan..."

-Scene Change-

Ichigo panted as the Quincy's chest layed atop his stomache.

"Wow..." He mumbled.

"Mmmm."

"We definately should have done that sooner."

"Mmmhmm." Ishida nodded against Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo let out a content sigh as Uryuu removed himself.

"Love you Uryuu..." He mumbled. He watched silently as his lovers chest rised and falled, and gently removed his glasses setting them asside. He stroked softly through raven locks and smiled, planting a kiss atop the others hair.

After Ichigo fell asleep, a quite mumble was directed toward him.

"Love you too Ichigo...Love you too..."KeisenkansKeisenkans


End file.
